The Lost Daughter of Olympus
by Queenoffangirls18
Summary: Athena calls together the Olympians plus Hades and Hestia for an experiment. Something happens and the result is a child born of them all. A few days later, the baby goes missing resulting in detestation for the gods. Years later, Bella Swan moves back to Forks with an adoptive sister. Rated due to language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

Council Room, Mount Olympus

3rd person POV

The council room of Olympus was filled with noise as 14 gods and goddesses gathered. The goddess of wisdom, Athena had called for the Olympians to help with an experiment of hers, and so they all came. In the room were the six children of Kronos and Rhea, Hestia, Hera, Demeter, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. And then there were the rest of the Olympians, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, and Athena herself. As all of the Olympians gathered in the council room, they saw Athena standing in front of a basin. "Why have you called us all here, Athena?" Apollo asked, looking serious for once, and mildly concerned. "For an experiment." She said, prompting all of the gods and goddesses to gather around the basin as well. "What is the experiment, and why do you need our help?" Zeus asked while the others simply resigned themselves to helping with it. "I was wondering if it was possible to create a stronger strain of ichor. It takes nearly nothing from all of you, as it's a fairly simple request that I have." She said, trailing off to look at the others gathered. Sighing, Poseidon asked what they were all thinking. "What is it you need, Athena?" He asked, giving a deadpan look to his rival.

The goddess in question shifted nervously on her feet. It was a truly simple request, but it was quite unheard of, and she was unsure if it would come off as offensive. "I want to combine all of our ichor to see if it creates a stronger strain. All it requires is just a little bit of ichor from all of us, and then I can take a sample to examine it back to my palace." She explained. The other 13 deities looked at each other, seeing that no one actually showed any adverse opinions. Truthfully, they were curious as well, now that it had been brought up. After seeing that everyone seemed to be fine with it, Zeus turned to his daughter and nodded. "We can do that. It is, admittedly a good question as to if combined ichor is stronger than normal." He said, as Ares pulled one of the many knives he had out and made a cut across his palm without even flinching before passing the knife off. Soon all 14 had given themselves a cut across the hand and waited on Athena's word to drip the ichor into the basin. Looking to make sure they were all ready, Athena nodded. "Now." She said simply and all of them turned their hands palms down over the basin, ichor dripping into it.

They watched as the ichor met in the middle of the basin, and Athena turned to grab a vial to collect the mixed ichor in when a bright flash came from inside the basin. Everyone turned their heads in shock at the unexpected event as the light died down. A sudden noise, however, caused everyone to pause, before Hera sprung back towards the basin. Looking down into it, she gave a shocked gasp. "By the Fates! There is a child in here!" She cried, prompting everyone to rush back to the basin just in time to watch Hera lift a crying baby girl from inside the basin. "How is this possible?" Hermes breathed out, staring at the crying infant in shock. "I, I don't know. But the ichor is no longer present in the basin." Athena said, glancing down inside the basin for a brief moment, as if checking for another child. "Hera, as goddess of motherhood, you can determine the child's parents, can you not?" Hestia asked softly as her sister calmed the baby. Hera nodded at her sister, who was for once, not in the form of a nine year old, rather an 18 year old. "I can, but you will all have to give me a moment." She said, before staring intently at the child. "My word!" She exclaimed a moment later, clearly shocked.

Zeus rushed forward, worried about his wife. "What is it?" Hades asked, before anyone else could. "This child was created from the mixed ichor. She is the child of us all, the daughter of the Olympians." Hera breathed, staring at the baby girl, their baby girl in shock. Everyone stared in stunned silence at the baby that they had all unknowingly created. "Well don't just hog her! Let us have a turn holding our child!" Aphrodite exclaimed a few minutes later, breaking the silence as she reached for the baby. Hera however, handed the child off to Apollo, before gaining a face of utter seriousness. "Aphrodite, you need to go get clothes for the child. Demeter, go and find suitable baby food. Hephaestus can you make a crib for the baby? We need to make sure the child is taken care of first and foremost, then we need to name her. Athena, if you can, try to figure out how this happened after the child is named. She's the child of us all, we must all come up with a name we can agree on." She said. The ones mentioned nodded before quickly rushing off to do their task.

Nodding in satisfaction, Hera turned to her two brothers. "Hades, Poseidon, you two must go and inform your wives of what has occurred with the experiment. Bring them here if you must, just make sure they know of what has happened and that the baby is not to be harmed under any circumstances!" She ordered, prompting the two gods to quickly flash to their homes to inform their wives. Turning once more, prepared to bark out more orders, she paused at the sight before her. Apollo was cradling the daughter of them all close to his chest, with Hermes, Ares, and Dionysus leaning to get a better look at the baby girl, all of them with awed looks on their faces. "Boys? Care to share what has you looking like that?" She asked softly, drawing Artemis' attention to the boys. They looked up at being addressed, and Apollo turned, seeing the attention he had. "She fell asleep in my arms. None of us have ever held our children like this, it's amazing." He whispered, glancing back down at the, indeed sleeping, baby girl. Artemis smiled softly at her twin, happy to see him like this. She knew how much he hated the law preventing gods and goddesses from being a part of their demigod children's lives.

While it was no secret that Apollo was one of the biggest players on Olympus, not many knew that he adored children and loved being a father. Being a father was also Ares, Hephaestus, and Dionysus' secret guilty pleasures, Artemis knew. Apollo suddenly looked up, to see his twin looking adoringly at the little girl in his arms and smiled knowingly. While they fought all the time, the twins were actually very close, and so Artemis told him a secret that was only known to the two of them. She had told him once that, while she enjoyed being a virgin goddess, she longed to be a mother. It was to be expected, he guessed, with her being the goddess of childbirth, a rather ironic title for a VIRGIN goddess. He also knew that she considered all the girls in his sister's group of hunters her daughters, the closest she could get to having children, but now that Athena's experiment had caused the creation of a child, Artemis would be thrilled to finally have a child. Stepping toward his awed twin, he ignored his step-mother's brilliant smile, he gently held the sleeping baby out to his sister. "Hey, sis. Wanna hold your first child?" He asked, knowing that he would not be receiving the customary slap and indignation with the nickname for once.

Artemis slowly reached forward, almost hesitant, but eventually took the baby girl carefully in her arms. She stared, awestruck, at the little girl, her little girl in her arms not noticing her twin and half-brothers move away. She had lost track of how long she stood there, staring in awe at her daughter when the others flashed back in. Aphrodite bounced over and gently took the baby from a begrudging Artemis before taking her back over to the basin and turning it over. Laying the baby down, she unwrapped the blanket that the baby had been wrapped up in at some point and put the baby girl in a diaper and a light blue onesie. Hephaestus had taken the crib he had made into the next room, so that the baby could sleep peacefully while they all tried to come up with a name for her. He knew it would turn into an argument, if not an all out fight since nothing was ever a unanimous decision with the Olympians. Sighing, he quickly set up the crib for his daughter, smiling slightly at the thought. The crib may have been rushed, but it was still a work of art, made of imperial gold. He would have nothing less than the best for the miracle child of the Olympians.

Quickly finishing with setting up the crib, the God of Forges took a step back to admire his work for once. The golden crib gleamed in the light of the room, the soft baby mattress that Aphrodite had grabbed and handed to him with a bag full of stuff to go in the crib fit perfectly. A blanket laid inside waiting for the baby girl to keep warm, while little plushes laid at the head of the crib just under the ornately engraved symbol of the Olympians, the only embellishment Hephaestus had time to create. Nodding in satisfaction, he left the room back to the council room to see everyone fawning over the baby girl that he just knew had all of them wrapped around her little finger and didn't even know it yet. "The crib is set up, and ready for our little princess." He stated, walking forward to gaze down at the daughter they had all unwittingly created. She was sleeping, which he was glad for as she had been crying when he had left to make her crib, but she was still unbelievably beautiful. Hestia, who was now holding the baby nodded at him with a thankful smile and moved past the crowd of Olympians to put their daughter to bed, pausing to take in the work her nephew had done.

The crib their daughter was to sleep in was beautiful and simple. She knew it was only simple because it had been rushed, otherwise it would be more elaborate, but the rushed crib was truly stunning in it's simplicity. She knew though, that as soon as a name was chosen for their miracle daughter, Hephaestus would make a new crib with their daughter's name engraved in ornate script along with symbols for all 14 of her parents. As it was, Aphrodite had gotten plushes of things that could symbolize her parents that had been placed innocently underneath the engraving of the Olympian symbol. Knowing she couldn't put the inevitable arguing off, Hestia sighed, placed a kiss on the baby's head, and laid her down gently in the crib, covering her with the blanket before heading out to the impending mayhem.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

Three days later, council room

Third person POV

Three days. They had been arguing over names for three days. Each of the Olympians had taken turns looking after and caring for their child, which had caused great hilarity after it had been discovered that Ares had spent twenty minutes playing peek-a-boo with the still unnamed baby girl when he had gone in simply to change her diaper.

During the three days however, it had been discovered that the baby had powers from all of them.

During a particularly bad crying fit, she had nearly flooded her room, grew trees out of the water, accidentally threw lighting around, bathed the room in sunlight - yet shadows still lingered near her - and had managed to change her appearance at one point to have fire in her eyes with pitch black hair. a stark contrast to her dirty blonde hair with auburn highlights and sky blue eyes with green, purple and orange flecks.

She had also done a few little things to show powers from the others that were rather interesting to see, as well as doing a couple repeats of powers. She had managed just that very day while Artemis fed her, to change her appearance once again. This time, she had changed her appearance to a light auburn with blonde and black streaks for her hair, and a light silvery blue with emerald, purple, and red flecks for her eyes which she had yet to change back from.

Aphrodite theorized that she would most likely become a goddess of disguise with how adept she seemed to be with changing her appearance, a trait she had gotten from said love goddess.

Glancing at a clock, Apollo noticed it was time to feed the little girl who had already been named Princess of Olympus and stood, knowing it was his turn. "I'm going to go feed the baby." He said in response to the 13 sudden questioning looks he got. Comprehension dawned as they all looked at the clock as well and nodded at him.

He walked at a decent pace to go to the kitchen to grab the bottle of milk from the fridge, using his powers over the sun to warm it up to the right temperature for the baby to drink as he walked to her room. Upon opening the door to her room however, he froze in shock and horror.

The crib that held the precious baby girl that they had all loved instantly, which was positioned in a way that you would see the baby immediately upon walking in, was empty. In a panic, Apollo rushed forward, hoping that the baby girl was just pulling a Hermes and pranking him by hiding under her blanket. Ripping the blanket from the crib,his panic increased, seeing no child under it.

In a frantic frenzy, he tore the room apart, praying to anybody that the baby had just manipulated the air to send her somewhere else in the room. However, after five minutes of frantic searching, Apollo felt his heart break in fear, despair, and panic and ran out to the council room. "She's gone!" He yelled, skidding to a stop in the center of the thrones.

The reaction to his words was immediate. "WHAT?!" 13 immortal beings cried out in horror. "The baby! I went in to feed her, but I didn't see her in the crib. I thought she was just hiding, so I moved the blanket, then I checked the rest of the room but she wasn't there. I tore her room apart, but she's not there!" Apollo cried out, tears streaming down his face.

The others, knowing that Apollo was the god of truth, and therefore couldn't tell such a blatant lie, while knowing he would never lie about something like this started to cry as well, while Ares, Hephaestus, and Zeus went to go and check the room for anything that may be a clue as to what had happened. They returned ten minutes later, empty handed and looking utterly crushed.

The baby girl that they had all loved so instantly, that they had all created, was gone. The only thing that had been argued over in the past three days was a name for their precious baby girl, and now they had lost her.

Full of despair, Zeus sent out a message that all deities were to aid in the search for the missing Princess of Olympus, and sent an absolutely agonized Dionysus back to Camp Half-Blood to inform the demigods of what had happened and to have them look as well. The only thing the devastated god of wine was able to take that belonged to their daughter, was the plush grape bunch that Aphrodite had gotten for her, and the only comfort was Hades' word that their precious daughter was not in his domain.

Little did the Olympians know, it would be years before they saw their lost daughter, and find out the truth of what had happened to her.

 **A/N: Hi guys, I know that this chapter is short, and you probably hate me for the cliffy, but no worries, you will be getting chapter 3 in a little bit. Hope you guys like it! R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you recognize it, I don't own it. BTW major Bella bashing, and some Edward bashing!**

 **Bold italics is Greek.**

16 years later, Phoenix, AZ.

Stella's POV

I stood off to the side listening to Renee telling Bella that we didn't need to do this, while being told the outright lie that Bella wanted to move in with Charlie. I had to hold back a groan at my over-dramatic adoptive sister with self-tortuous tenancies. She hated the small town in Washington that Charlie lived, while I freaking loved Forks. While we would both miss the sun, me for actual good reasons, her just because she hated anyplace wet, I was actually excited to go live with my adoptive dad.

After Renee -my adoptive mom- separated from Miss Pity-Party, I bounced up to her and gave her a hug. "Bye Renee, I'll tell Charlie you said hi." I told her before pulling away and dragging Little Miss Mopey onto the plane that would take us to our dad. Once on the plane, Bella slumped into her seat and started to mope, causing me to roll my eyes.

Honestly, I loved Charlie and Renee, and I will forever be grateful that they adopted me after I was just dumped on their doorstep at three days old instead of putting me into foster care, but I couldn't stand Bella most days. I leaned back in my seat and started to play with my new necklace, a clay bead on a thin strip of leather. It was a crude necklace, but it meant the world to me.

I smiled at the little black bead with a green trident and an odd symbol on it. I had gotten it at the end of summer for completing my first summer at camp. I had met a friend named Grover last school year and h had told me about a Greek Mythology summer camp in Long Island, New York that I had gone to before he transferred out of the school.

That camp had turned out to be a summer camp for Greek demigods. Upon the camp director, Mr. D. -who turned out to be the Greek god of wine, Dionysus- seeing me, he had gasped and left only to return a few minutes later with 13 other gods and goddesses who had claimed me as the Lost Daughter of Olympus. My parents had told me about how I came to be, that I had been created from an experiment of Athena's that was supposed to study what would happened with combined ichor, and that I had appeared in a flash of light as soon as their ichor had mixed.

I had responded with my snarky side saying that evidently, that's what happens with mixed ichor. Luckily, most of my parents had an awesome sense of humor, though Hermes and Apollo had laughed the hardest. A kid who had arrived at camp a few days before me, had been claimed a few days later during Capture the Flag by Poseidon.

Percy had then gotten a quest to retrieve Zeus' stolen master bolt from 'the god who has turned' in the west -enter everyone blaming Hades- and had taken me and Grover with. Originally, one of my many siblings, a daughter of Athena had wanted to go, but Percy pointed out that if I, Hades' long lost daughter was with, he might be more agreeable. Annabeth couldn't fault that logic and had begrudgingly stayed behind, while we went questing.

A bunch of monsters and problems later, and we were in Denver where we ran into Hercules, who I was able to recognize from very early memories as the one who had kidnapped me. I had pulled out a digital recorder and had tricked him into confessing to my kidnapping after his bogus 'side-quest'. Six more days, one big fight, and an anxious Percy on a plane later; and the master bolt was back in Zeus' care, Hercules had 14 livid deities after his ass, and I had started calling my parents by momma or daddy being a daddy's girl.

Before I left at the end of summer though, Luke, a son of daddy Hermes, had tried to kill Percy, confessed to being the lightning thief and working for Kronos. After ensuring Percy was awake in the infirmary, daddy Hephaestus had stopped by to give me a different leather cord for the necklace that could hide my scent from all monsters so I could have relative normalcy.

I still hadn't told Renee or Charlie the truth about the camp or myself, but I wold definitely not be telling Bella. Sister or not, I didn't trust the whiney little brat with a secret candy stash, much less a secret like mine.

I was just sad that my immortality couldn't be restored until my 18th birthday. I would be immortal, and a goddess again, and I could finally ditch the brat that I unfortunately share a house with. I sighed as I came out of my thoughts with the feeling of takeoff. I had no worries of flying, daddy Zeus wouldn't let the plane go down even if both engines failed and the plane was on fire, not while I was on board.

I waited a few more minutes to reach cruising altitude and pulled out my iPod that ran on magic that daddy Apollo gave me. It was gold in color and had all of my favorite songs on there, so I was absolutely thrilled. He had also given me gold headphones much like his own. I smiled as I put the headphones on, ignoring Bella's jealous look, and pressed play on my playlist.

It wasn't my fault that she had been too stupid not to grab something to entertain her for a four freaking hour long flight. She should have grabbed one of her boring ass classics that she read religiously. Honestly, I had nothing against the classics every now and then, but they were the only thing she read!

I preferred my modern young adult books, and my ghost stories. I also had a few books on Greek Mythology that I enjoyed laughing at. I'd read one of the books after coming back from camp and just couldn't stop laughing at all the things that had been wrong in the book. Bella thought I was stupid for liking modern books, and said that I had no taste. I just ignored her whenever she said that, not that it's anything new, as I ignore her all the time.

I find it highly amusing that she thinks I look up to her though, when she couldn't be more wrong. Soon enough, the flight attendant came by with the drink cart, and Bella got a water while I got a Dr. Pepper. I took my headphones off for a second to thank her before putting my drink on my tray. "You should have gotten a water." Bella told me, prompting the eye roll I gave. "No thanks, I prefer flavor, and I like Dr. Pepper for that." I told her before putting my headphones back on and cracking open my soda.

Catching Bella looking at me out of the corner of my eye, I lifted the can and took a slow sip just to annoy her. She shook her head at me as if she was disappointed in me. I snorted internally at the action. She acted like she thought she was my mother while I'm the rebellious teenager who's out of control just because I like things she can't stand. I wondered idly if I did this so often because it's something my parents might do, then inwardly smirked. Well, it was definitely something daddies Apollo and Hermes would do, maybe daddies Ares and Poseidon.

Instead of pondering further on it, I just turned up my music and settled in for the remaining time. I must have completely tuned out the world, because the next thing I knew, a flight attendant was tapping my shoulder. "Miss, I'm afraid you'll have to turn off your iPod, we're about to land." She said politely. I nodded and removed my headphones and turned off my wonderful music.

I turned to look out the window and saw Bella glaring out at the clouds and rain. I saw a strike of lightning out in the distance and just knew that it was daddy Zeus' way of saying hi to me. I smiled out in the direction I saw the strike as we went in to land. I was glad that I didn't have to deal with my ears popping on planes anymore now that my powers that Hercules had bound somehow were released. I could fly on my own if I wanted to, but that would cause a lot of questions that I so didn't want to answer.

After we landed and left the plane, I dragged Bella over to the closest Starbucks in the airport, which was coincidently on the way to our gate, to stop for some hot chocolate. I would have gotten coffee, but I had a bad experience when I tried it once when I was eight. As I walked up to the counter to order, I had to hold back my laugh at seeing daddy Apollo behind the counter. "What can I get for ya sweetheart?" He asked, somehow managing to keep a straight face. "Venti hot chocolate." I managed to choke out through my restrained laughter.

He smirked as he put the order in, clearly seeing that I was having issues not laughing. "How much?" Bella asked, popping the funny bubble. Daddy Apollo looked up at the question and saw my slightly irritated expression. "No charge, it's on me. My cousin Will goes to camp with her, I saw a picture of the two of them together and recognized her." He said, and I had to hold back a snort at the idea of him calling Will Solstice his cousin since Will as his son.

Bella tried and failed to hide the tiny scowl and nodded while I went over to wait for the drink. Seeing that he was making it, I started conversation. "So did Will teach you Greek? We learn it at camp and I know he said that he taught some of his family how to speak it." I said, having to hold back my laugh at asking a Greek God if he spoke the language.

I saw him restrain a smirk of amusement in response. "He did, I taught myself as well, so I'm quite fluent in it. Where are you in speaking Greek?" He asked, causing me to actually laugh. "I learn languages quick, it would seem. I'm fluent as well." I told him for the benefit of Bella being behind me. We both knew that I was fluent, it was my natural language after all. _**"**_ _ **So who's Molly Mopey over there?"**_ He asked, faking an air of challenge to make it look like he was testing me.

 _ **"Adoptive sister. At least I get freedom from the self-righteous brat during the summer now."**_ I responded, leaning forward to give the look of teasing. _**"There's that at least. Hey, we all had our fun with Hercules, but what should we do with him now?"**_ He asked, pouring my hot chocolate into a cup. _**"Give him to Nemesis as a new toy."**_ I said, making sure only he could hear the spiteful edge in my voice, before accepting the cup from him. "Thanks for the drink and the practice. Tell Will I said hi." I told him before leaving with Bella and heading over to the gate.

She stared at me as I sat down to wait for boarding. "Stella Charlotte Swann, what was that?! Don't you know better than to talk to strangers?" Miss High and Mighty demanded. "I didn't realize I was a toddler to be scolded, Isabella Marie. I was just practicing my Greek with a friend's cousin." I told her, rolling my eyes. I ignored her irritated look and thought about why he would be here, but couldn't come up with a good answer as to why one of my parents would be here just to make me hot chocolate.

It must have been a whim since they couldn't do this while I was growing up. I took a tentative sip of the hot liquid and nearly smirked. This was German chocolate hot chocolate. I knew this because momma Hestia had made it for me one night when I couldn't sleep. She must have told my other parents how much I loved it. I looked up when I heard the call to board, flicking my auburn hair out of my face.

Apparently, my hair and eyes had been like they are now when I was kidnapped, and having my powers bound for so long, this became my natural look. However, I loved my auburn hair with blonde and black streaks, and silvery blue eyes with emerald, purple, and red flecks.

 **A/N: Holy crap guys, this took a while to write! Hope you like it, and I'll try to get chapter four up soon! Love ya! R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If you recognize it, I don't own it. BTW major Bella bashing, and some Edward bashing!**

 **Bold italics is Greek.**

Upon hearing the confirmation that this was our flight that was now boarding, I stood up and grabbed my purse before making my way over to the line to board, knowing Bella was behind me. Soon we were on the plane and taking off for the hour long flight to Port Angeles.

I was excited to get there, knowing that we had an hour drive back down to Forks with Charlie. It was something Bella was dreading, while I was excited for; an hour to talk to Charlie and catch up with him was something I couldn't wait for. He had told me on the phone a couple days ago that he had a surprise for me, and one for Bella when we got to the house, and I couldn't wait, though I knew Bella would find something to complain about.

The hour long flight seemed ridiculously short to me after the four hour one we were just on, but I still thanked my lucky stars that I didn't have the demigod ADHD, otherwise this tip would have been impossible. Soon enough, we were getting off the plane to meet Charlie at the gate. Well, Bella stumbled off, the graceless mess that she is, while I just about vibrated out, I was so excited to see Charlie.

I saw him catch Bella from her near faceplant into the floor, and squealed. He looked up at my squeal and opened his arms, which Bella had just vacated. I wasted no time in barreling into him and nearly knocked the poor man on his ass. "Charlie! I'm so happy to see you! Renee says hi, the plane ride was boring so I listened to music for four hours, I met a friend from camp's cousin and got to practice my Greek with him, and was bored for another hour up here, and now I can't wait to have someone to talk to!" I exclaimed all in one breath, making him laugh.

"You had me to talk to." Bella said, making me pause. "Oh yeah, let me rephrase that then. I have somebody interesting to talk to now!" I said to Charlie before turning to Bella. "better? Or have you forgotten that you were too busy pondering all the so-called horrible things that Forks has to offer." I told her, pulling out of Charlie's arms as he sighed.

Both he and Renee knew I didn't like Bella, but thankfully it was chocked up to the two of us being so different and having clashing personalities. Bella, however, never got the picture on that. We went down to baggage claim where Bella grabbed her one measly bag, while I grabbed my three huge suitcases. Honestly, Bella acted like she was just visiting for a few days, while I actually looked like I was moving in.

I knew that Renee would be sending my guitar soon with the stand, which I was excited for. I could Iris Message daddy Apollo at night to write music with him when it got here, something I looked forward to. I especially looked forward to it since momma Demeter went to Iris to get a compact mirror messenger that she wouldn't charge so I could talk to my parents every night.

It had been a 16th birthday gift from the rainbow goddess herself, something I loved. I had actually startled poor Iris with the way I launched myself at her to give her that hug. I shook myself out of my thoughts as I saw Charlie's cruiser come into sight since I hadn't even noticed we were walking. "Shotgun!" I called, rushing to the passenger door.

Charlie laughed from behind me, while I heard Bella mutter about how childish I was. "You go ahead and get in Stella, Bella and I will get the luggage into the trunk." He said. "You sure, because I don't mind helping." I told him, hesitating to get in, prompting him to shake his head. "Yeah, I got it." He said, putting my first suitcase into the trunk just to prove his point.

I just waited, since I knew that the suitcase he had just put in was full of my posters and pictures, the other two were clothes. As he started to lift the next suitcase, I saw his eyes widen.

I had to hold back a laugh as he hefted my suitcase full of shirts and day dresses into the trunk, followed by the shorts and jeans. Once I saw he had actually managed, I climbed in, laughing as Bella climbed into the back. She immediately set to pouting out the window while Charlie climbed in and started the drive home.

bella didn't say anything the entire drive, but, Charlie had filled me in on a few things going on in Forks, including telling me all about the family that had moved down from Alaska two years previous. The Cullen family sounded interesting, and I was sure that we'd meet Dr. Cullen soon with how graceful Bella is not. I was looking forward to meeting the Cullen kids at school tomorrow though.

Charlie may have said that they keep to themselves, but when I am determined to make friends, they give in eventually. I told Charlie a bit about camp, the friends I made that were actually siblings, omitting that they were actually siblings.

I told him more about some of the activities, that I'm good at archery and fencing, since I didn't want to tell him I worked with real swords. I told him that the camp had a rock wall that had hand holds that would randomly heat up to make it more challenging, leaving out the fact that the 'heated hand holds' was actually lava. I also told him that the camp doubled as a strawberry farm to give the kids 16 and older some work and sales experience, something that he thought was cool.

Bella may say that Charlie is a man of few words, but the truth was that she just didn't care to talk to him much. Before either of us knew it, we were pulling up at the house.

The house Charlie and Renee had bought after they got married was a simple little two bedroom, one bathroom house that had been perfect for the family of three. However, when that asshole Hercules kidnapped me and dumped me on their doorstep, they built another room in the attic since it was just as well built as the rest of the house.

The attic had stairs that lead to it, instead of a latter, so it was perfect when I was a child. As I grew up, I grew to absolutely love the attic, since it was my own little space the size of the first floor. Charlie had surprised me with a remodel when I was in sixth grade and had gotten straight A's, by making one part of my room into a walk-in closet about the size of the kitchen.

Bella had an old dinosaur of a computer in her room, while I had a 45 inch TV with a DVD player and Netflix in mine. Unlike Bella, however, most of my luxuries, I had paid for myself with my saved money. As we got out of the car however, we saw two unknown vehicles in the driveway.

One was a rusted red truck from what looked like the fifties, and the other was a brand new ocean blue Ford Mustang convertible with a big red bow on the hood. "Uh, Charlie? What are those?" I asked as I got my suitcases out of the trunk. He looked over, a grin on his face, before it morphed into a look of confusion. "Well, the truck was supposed to be Bella's surprise, but I don't know about the mustang. Want to go check it out and see if there's a note or something?" He asked, grabbing the last suitcase which was Bella's from the trunk.

I nodded before going over to the beautiful car. I started looking along the windshield for a note, before noticing that the driver's door was unlocked. Confused, I opened the door and started looking inside the car, finding a note in the driver's visor along with the key. Grabbing the note, I got out of the car and held it up. "Found a note!" I said, jogging back over to Charlie and handing it to him.

He opened the envelope that the note was in, and pulled out the piece of paper and scanned it before handing it to me. I was about to ask why when he gestured for me to read it. Shrugging, I looked down and read aloud. "'Dear Stella, I remember at camp, you talked about how excited you were to move in with your adoptive father, Charlie in Forks. I did a bit of research to find out where that was since you never said, and decided to do this. Since there's only one Charlie Swan in the whole town, all I had to do was tell them who to deliver it to. Hope you enjoy the car, insurance is paid for a year, and the title and licensing is in your name. Good luck! Your friend, the Traveler.'" I read.

I knew instantly who it was from and made a mental note to call daddy Hermes later to thank him until I annoyed him. "Do you know who would do something like this for you, Stella?" Charlie asked, actually looking kind of amused. Knowing I couldn't say that the Greek god Hermes did it, I just shrugged before turning to face him. "There's a lot of people at camp, and a lot of them talked about places they've traveled to. It could be anyone as far as I'm aware." I told him, secretly reveling in Bella's envious looks at the mustang, my mustang.

 **A/N: Holy shit guys! I've gotten almost a hundred views since I posted this just a few days ago! This is freaking awesome, you guys are so freaking amazing, thank you so much for reading this! Hope this chapter is satisfactory, love ya! R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If you recognize it, I don't own it. BTW major Bella bashing, and some Edward bashing!**

 **Bold italics is Greek.**

I idly wondered if any of my other parents were in on this. Looking at the car again, I realized daddy Poseidon had to be in this too, as the ocean blue color was a dead giveaway.

I all but skipped back to my new car and grabbed the key out of the visor and locked the car with the remote, enjoying the knowledge that I would not have to ride with Bella to school tomorrow. I'd have to check out what my parents may have added to the car tomorrow, since I knew that daddy Hermes at the very least would have added something. Grinning at Charlie, I tucked my new keys into my pocket and grabbed my clothes suitcases and walked up to the house.

When Charlie unlocked the door, I moved aside to let Bella go first since she could get her ass up the stairs faster with a single suitcase with not much clothes, than I could with two heavy suitcases full of them.

Sure enough, Bella was inside and up the stairs, standing out of the way for me to get past in a couple minutes. I started for the stairs and managed to make my way up in a relatively short time for carrying two heavy suitcases, and made it into my attic bedroom. It looked just like I remembered, a queen sized bed against one wall, my TV on the entertainment center across from it, a movie cabinet next to that.

At the other end of my room was my walk-in closet, and the bathroom that had been installed when I was eight and nearly fell down the stairs trying to get to the bathroom in the middle of the night. My desk was just across from my bed on the same wall, and my bookshelf was just a few feet down from the movie cabinet. All together, my bedroom looked like a studio apartment, without the kitchen.

I hauled the suitcases over to my closet, knowing full well that it was empty. When Bella had stopped coming to Forks, I couldn't come by myself, so Charlie took two weeks to vacation with us in California, and had told me the last time, that he noticed I had grown more and had donated the clothes in my closet and dresser which was inside said closet.

I think we were both just happy that I didn't keep my underwear here, since I knew it would be awkward, and just packed it with me. I smiled at Charlie as I went to grab my other suitcase from him and moved it over by my desk, where I knew I had a couple packages of poster putty, while I had extra in my suitcase if needed. "So the truck was Bella's surprise right? You said you had one for me as well, what is it?" I asked, going over to my bed and sitting on it.

Charlie grinned at me, making me slightly nervous as to what could have him so excited. "Come with me." He said simply, before turning and heading out my door.

I quickly got up and jogged after him and followed him to the garage. I knew Bella wouldn't bug us, as she was probably crying about her 'self-imposed exile' here in Forks. I was stopped at the door to the garage before I could fully enter, further confusing me as Charlie went in and started rummaging around. "What are you doing?" I asked, before pausing as Charlie came back out with a long wrapped box and handed it to me. "Open it, and you'll see." He said, smiling.

I huffed out a laugh as I moved back into the kitchen and put the box on the table, Charlie following me. I looked up at him from the box and smiled before ripping off the silver wrapping paper and opening the black tactical looking box.

When I saw what was inside, I couldn't stop the gasp that left me. It was a beautiful bow and a quiver full of about fifty arrows. "Charlie, this is amazing! But how did you know the size bow I needed?" I gasped out, looking at him in shock. "I went to the hunting store in town, Newton's Olympic Outfitters, and told the owner's son about your interest in archery. He asked me a few questions and eventually lead me to this one and said that with everything I told him, this would be the ideal bow for you/" He told me.

I looked back down at the bow reverently before taking it out of the case and pulled back the string, testing it. To my immense relief, it was perfect. It seemed the kid who sold this to Charlie really knew what he was doing. As I went to put it back, silver writing along the bow caught my attention. Turning it over to look at the writing, I recognized it to be in Greek, and looked at Charlie, stunned. "Do you know what this is written here?" I asked him.

To my surprise, he shook his head. "No, I took it to a place that did that sort of thing and told the woman behind the counter that it was for my daughter who had learned Greek, and loved archery, and she told me that she had the perfect idea for the writing. What does it say, is it something bad?" He asked, looking worried.

I couldn't help but give a stunned laugh before shaking my head. "No, it's nothing bad. It's just that the bow sys 'Huntress' on it, that's what stunned me. The person really knew their mythology, since the word is written in silver. The inspiration is clearly taken from the Greek goddess of the hunt, Artemis." I told him, before suddenly growing suspicious. "What did the woman look like?" I asked, feigning curiosity.

He scratched his head for a second, obviously thinking back before answering. "Around 20, tan skin, auburn hair, silvery eyes that reminded me of the moon. She really seemed to respect the bow with the way she handled it." He told me.

I had to stop myself from gaping in disbelief at the description. It was obviously momma Artemis that did this, and I couldn't help but wonder why, as I had already politely declined her offer to join the Hunters. I shrugged it off and set the bow carefully back into the box and closed it back up. "Thank you, it's beautiful." I told him. "No problem, but do you wanna show me how good you are with that thing? I've got a few archery targets for you that I can set up real quick." he said.

I grinned at him and nodded. "you go on outside and get the bracers and the blister guard on, I'll get the targets and set them up." He told me, heading back into the garage. I wasted no time in taking my new bow outside and opening the case back up, strapping the bracers and blister guard on with ease and slinging the quiver onto my back, adjusting it to fit perfectly.

Charlie came out with five standing archery targets just as I grabbed my bow and smiled, looking impressed. "The Newton kid said it can take upward to five minutes just to get the bracers on, you got completely set up in two." He said.

I smiled sheepishly at him, before shrugging. "I spent a lot of time practicing, each time getting faster. This was actually taking my time, if I'm in a hurry, I can get my gear on in a minute flat." I told him, causing his eyes to widen. I couldn't stop the smirk as he shook his head as if to clear it and set up the targets five feet apart, before coming back over to me.

Grinning, I took out my phone and pulled up the stopwatch, and handed it to him. "I'll show you accuracy first, then speed. I plan to keep in practice, so can we do this once a week?" I asked.

When he nodded, I smirked. "Now watch this." I told him, reaching back and drawing an arrow. I quickly notched it, and took aim before letting it fly to hit dead center. I repeated the process four more times before turning to face him. "So what do you think?" I asked. He simply stared at the targets before turning back to me. "I think that if you can do that again when you go for speed, I may have to talk you into getting a hunting license. You'd be invaluable when I go hunting with a friend from La Push." He said, and I smiled, remembering well that he liked to go hunting with Harry Clearwater.

My smile became a smirk as I had an idea. "I'll tell you what. If I can get ten arrows in each bulls eye on the targets, I'll let you get me a hunting license. But, you have to tell Harry Clearwater that I'm the best huntress you know." I told him, holding out my free hand.

I saw a glint in his eye that I knew meant he accepted before he put his hand in mine. "You've got a deal. But if you can't do it with ten and get only one bulls eye per target, you have to tell Harry Clearwater that I'm the best hunter you know." He said. I laughed as I shook his hand and went to go collect the five arrows from the targets. Once I had the arrows back in hand, I put them back into the quiver and sent a quick mental prayer to momma Artemis and daddy Apollo for slightly more sped so I can shock Charlie before taking my mark.

I smirked as a subtle silvery gold glow shone around me and I nodded at Charlie. "Go!" He said, pressing the start button and I quickly reached for an arrow and notched it before letting it fly. I repeated my actions, going faster than I had before, but only slightly, and continued to fire until the quiver was empty. Once it was, the glow left and I sent a quick prayer of thanks to them before turning to Charlie.

 **A/N: Hi guys! Here's Chapter five, I hope you enjoy. I had a hard time trying to figure out where to leave this, so I just decided here would be a good spot. Sorry if it's a cliffy, but I'll try to get chapter six up soon! Love ya! R &R**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: If you recognize it, I don't own it. BTW major Bella bashing, and some Edward bashing!**

 **Bold italics is Greek.**

I had to laugh at his stunned face and took my phone to check my time. I was impressed and pleased with the results. 50 arrows in a minute and a half, it was a new record.

I looked back at the targets with Charlie and grinned smugly at seeing all fifty arrows within the bulls eye area. "You owe me a hunting license and an ego boost." I said confidently, before walking up to the targets to grab my arrows. Once all fifty were back in the quiver, I started taking my equipment off and put my things back into the case. "I'll be inside unpacking!" I called to the still stunned Charlie.

As I made my way up the stairs, I glanced inside Bella's room and saw her sitting on her bed, moping and crying. I rolled my eyes at the big baby and continued on to my room, gently placing my new bow beside my desk. I moved back to shut my door, before going over to the only suitcase not filled with clothes and pulled out my iHome to plug my iPod into and pressed play, listening to rock music as I went over to my closet and started unpacking my suitcases.

I thanked my lucky stars as I pulled out my shirts and dresses that even though my powers had been bound, I still had the Aphrodite fashion sense. I shuddered to think what would have happened if I didn't have the fashion sense. I'd probably dress like Bella does, having no taste for fashion at all.

I absolutely loved the birthday tradition I had with Renee though, letting me pick out one designer outfit for my birthday each year. Even if I had to go without birthday cake, I always got the outfit, proving Bella wrong that Renee didn't know how to save up. I scoffed as I thought that, Renee saved up for a year to buy me a designer outfit for my birthday, and the brat has the nerve to say she didn't know how to do so?

It pissed me off when Bella talked about how Renee didn't know how to take care of herself when she explained why she took over the finances. The little bitch just wanted to be in charge of them so that she could pretend to know what we could and couldn't do. I was so damn glad when Renee married Phil, who promptly took over the finances.

Renee had told him immediately after he did so about the birthday tradition. Thankfully, he understood our tradition and had no problem with it, even chipping in to help last year. Of course, the outfit was bought after I came back from camp. With his help for the birthday tradition fund, I had actually been able to get two outfits, something that thrilled me.

I smiled as I pulled out the shirts for the outfits in question, both done by my favorite designer, Vera Wang, and hung them up. Twenty minutes later, I was done with the shirts and dresses suitcase, and lifted the empty suitcase onto the shelf, before going back for my bottoms and pajamas suitcase and made quick work of that one. It had been slightly easier, since all I had to do was take the folded items and put them in the dresser, followed quickly by my underwear.

After I finished, I turned to leave my closet and had to cover a shriek of surprise. "Nice choices baby girl, you certainly did your momma proud." The woman standing in front of my closet said. "Momma Aphrodite, don't do that! If I couldn't hold in that scream, Charlie would have come busting in here!" I told her, causing her to laugh. "And you would have passed it off as a spider running across your foot like you did with Renee when I came to visit then." She said confidently.

I gritted my teeth, knowing she was right and hating it. I sighed after a minute and walked into her arms, which she had opened at my sigh.

I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face as she wrapped her arms around me, and buried her face in my hair. I felt her smile as I returned the hug, and the gently squeeze she gave me as I did so. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure, momma Aphrodite?" I asked as she released me.

We headed over to my bed, and I kept the music going to cover any conversation of ours, not knowing if Bella or Charlie could see through the Mist. "We were tracking you as you came out here, and I decided to come see you. Also, Artemis and Apollo say good job, and Hermes and Poseidon want to know if you like the car." She said, causing me to laugh quietly. "I love the car, the Mustang is beautiful, and tell them thanks for the help. Speaking of the car though, do you know what those two did to it? I'm kind of nervous to find out." I told her, reveling in the giggle she let loose.

She may be one of my parents, but Aphrodite was the mom who was more like an older sister. "There's a secret button on the dashboard that will take you and the car directly to Olympus when you push it, but that's for emergencies, it was Poseidon's idea. Hermes boosted the car's performance and speed to the point that it maxes out at 260 MPH." She told me.

At hearing what the car did, I face-palmed. Of course they did that. The emergency button to Olympus I understood, but maxing my car's top speed out at 260? That was insane. "I officially take back half of the million thank you's that were going to daddy Hermes. He's absolutely nuts, why would I need to go that fast?" I asked rhetorically, turning and laying down so my head rested in her lap.

"I don't know honey, but Hermes loves speed. Maybe he wanted to make it a little easier to keep up with him?" She suggested, running a hand through my hair. "Don't know. What I do know though, is that I need something to eat, so unfortunately, our visit has to be cut short." I told her, as I felt my stomach growl.

She laughed lightly and removed her hand from my hair so I could get up and we stood together. "Alright baby, I'll let you get something to eat, but don't forget to IM us tonight. We love you." She said, pulling me in for another hug. "Love you too, momma. Tell the others I love them, and I'll talk to you tonight if I don't fall asleep first. I did just spend six hours traveling after all, and I'm not daddy Hermes who can handle it all day everyday." I told her.

She pulled back laughing and gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Bye, baby girl." She whispered as I closed my eyes. When I opened them a moment later, there was only a faint smell of perfume to show that one of my mothers had even been there.

With a sigh, I turned off my music and headed downstairs to find Charlie in the living room watching baseball. I smirked as I saw it was the Seattle Mariners against the Texas Rangers, my favorite team. Moving up behind him quietly, I leaned over the back of the couch and whispered in Charlie's ear. "The Rangers are going to win." I said, laughing as I saw him jump. "Jeez, Stella! Don't do that to me, you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" He asked, one hand over his heart.

My smile dropped slightly as I put a hand on my hip. "You wouldn't have to worry about having a heart attack so young if you ate something green and leafy instead of steak and meat lover's pizza all the time." I told him. He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, clearly knowing I was right. "Yeah, yeah. What are you doing down here anyway, I thought you were unpacking?" He asked.

I smirked and looked pointedly at the clock which read just after seven. Catching him looking as well, I spoke. "I was, but I've been traveling all day, I'm freaking hungry, dude. Bella was being a control freak again and wouldn't let me eat anything at the airport. It was like she was expected gourmet food or something in an airport, she wouldn't even let me go over to Subway." I grumbled before speaking up again. "Do you have anything in the kitchen yet?" I asked, grabbing him into the kitchen with me to make sure he didn't go back to the game while I was on the hunt.

"I didn't have the chance since I didn't know what you guys liked. If you want, you can go shopping tomorrow after school for the groceries, and we can just order pizza tonight." He offered.

I gave him a long look before checking to see if he was just trying to get pizza again, only to see that he was right. "Fine, but I'll order it. I haven't had pizza in months anyway, I could use some junk food for a change." I told him, heading over to the phone, stopping to grab the number for the pizza place. "No pizza in months? Are you sure you're a teenager?" Charlie joked.

I smiled at his joke before shaking my head in all seriousness. "Yeah, I'm a teenager, and I really haven't had pizza in months. We all eat healthy at the camp, fruits, veggies, lean cut meat. I had one slice of true New York style pizza before I got to camp, then it was all healthy. I haven't even had pizza since I've been back." I told him, before shooing him away back to the game so he couldn't try to change the order I was about to make.

I came back into the living room five minutes later, a smirk firmly in place. Oh, Charlie was going to hate me. He gave me a sidelong look as I sat next to him, but didn't say anything, probably thinking that I got something Bella didn't like for her. I couldn't exactly blame him for thinking that though, I'd done it before. Forty five minutes later, I ran to answer the knock at the door and took the pizza, gave the guy a tip, and walked into the kitchen.

I opened the box and smirked at the large half sausage, half ham and olive pizza and grabbed a plate for me, and one for Charlie. After putting two slices of sausage onto one plate, and two ham and olive slices onto the other, I grabbed the plates and headed back out. I pretended to focus on the score, which had the Rangers in the lead by two runs, and handed Charlie the ham and olive plate and took a bite of my own sausage.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Charlie took a bite without even paying attention to the toppings and smiled inwardly at the look of horror on his face. "What is this?!" He demanded, making me look at him, mock concern plastered on my face. "Pizza, what do you think it is?" I asked, looking at him like he had two heads. He shook his head, horrified look still in place. "No, that is pizza, I have no idea what this is." He said, pointing to my plate, then his. "The sausage is mine, and that is yours. I know what you eat Charlie, and you really should eat a bit healthier. Now stop whining about toppings and eat the pizza." I told him, laughing lightly at the pout he gave.

He reminded me of a little kid at the moment, and I knew it was mostly to make me laugh, but slightly because he really didn't like the toppings I gave him. "Don't see why I can't have some of yours." He grumbled lightly, taking a bite of his own slice again, and giving an exaggerated shudder. "Because it's for a snack tomorrow." I told him, making him shut his mouth.

I shook my head in amusement at how well that still worked. I had forgotten lunch one time going fishing and had gotten really cranky, and ever since, if I declared something was mine, it wasn't touched. I quickly scarfed down the two slices and went for a third that I ate as I wrapped up the two spare slices in tin foil and grabbed a sticky note and a sharpie. I uncapped the marker and wrote 'Stella's do not touch' on the note and stuck it on the foil before placing the pizza in the fridge.

Before I left the kitchen, I checked the cabinets to see what I could have for breakfast tomorrow, and saw, to my inner momma Demeters delight, a couple boxes of cereal. Nodding, I left the kitchen and paused by the couch to talk to Charlie just as the Rangers won. "Told you so. I'm heading back up, I'm kind of tired, so I wanna get a little bit more done in my room before I crash. Goodnight." I told him, giving him a peck on the cheek before heading up.

I paused briefly at Bella's door to let her know there was pizza downstairs and went up to my room. After shutting my door, I went over to my only unpacked suitcase and pulled out a couple shoeboxes, taking out the running shoes and sandals, placing them in the closet before taking off my black block heeled ankle boots and getting my pajamas.

I quickly changed and put my clothes in the hamper before grabbing my Iris Compact, as I liked to call it. I made my way over to my bed and turned on the TV, pulling up Netflix to cover the conversation, and shut out my light before turning my lamp on. I glanced at the clock, noting that it was now nearing ten, and figured that I must be tired since I didn't know how so long passed when I barely did anything.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I opened my Iris Compact and spoke softly, but clearly into it. "Olympian Council, Mount Olympus." I stated, before waiting patiently.

When the image appeared, I smiled at seeing all of my parents waiting for me. "About time, darling. We thought you had fallen asleep." Momma Hera said kindly. I gave her a tired smile in response, knowing that it was probably obvious that I was exhausted. "I nearly did, but I knew you guys wanted to hear from me. Six hours of travel is exhausting for a mortal though. Or you know, anyone who's not daddy Hermes." I joked, gaining laughter from the others, and indignant 'Hey!' from said god. "Sorry daddy, but it's true. Thanks for the car by the way, you too daddy Poseidon, I love it." I told them.

I got the warm fuzzy feeling I always got when I saw them smile. I loved making my parents smile, it made me feel awesome. "By the way, momma Artemis, thanks for the inscription on my new bow, and for helping out with shocking Charlie." I added, looking at the twin archers for the last bit. "You're welcome baby girl, but you need to get some sleep." Momma Artemis said, and I nodded, honestly too tired to try to argue just to talk to them longer. "Alright, love you guys, I'll try to call again soon." I told them, prompting them to return the affection before saying goodnight. I closed my compact and shut off my lamp, and I was out before my head even touched my pillow.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Alright, this is probably the longest chapter so far, how awesome! Thank you for reviewing nightshaderules, hope you enjoy the chapter! Love ya, R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: If you recognize it, I don't own it. BTW major Bella bashing, and some Edward bashing!**

 **Bold italics is Greek.**

I groaned as I woke up the next day seeing that my TV had shut itself off, and checked the time. I early groaned again, seeing that it was six forty five and my alarm still had a little bit of time before it went off.

Knowing that there was no way I was getting back to sleep, I went over to my only unpacked suitcase and grabbed my toiletry bag and took it to my bathroom. I unpacked my hair dryer, curling iron, and straightener and put them in the drawer of the vanity before unpacking my hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, and finally, my shower items.

I grabbed those and went over to my bathtub/shower and hopped in for a quick shower. Finishing sooner than I thought, I got out and went over to my vanity wrapped in a towel and set to work on my hair. Using my powers from daddy Poseidon, I separated the water from my hair and dumped the small ball of water down the sink. After I had done that, I used my powers from momma Aphrodite to manipulate my hair into soft waves before nodding and leaving the bathroom.

Heading over to my closet, I grabbed my robe after putting on my underwear, put the towel in the hamper, and went to grab my Iris Compact. Going back over to my closet, I flicked it open and spoke clearly into it. "Aphrodite, Mount Olympus." I said. I only had to wait for a minute before I saw my fashionista of a mother in the mirror. "Good morning, Stella. Did you sleep well?" She asked, as per usual.

Smiling, I nodded at her before turning serious. "You've seen my wardrobe. I need the best first day of school outfit, what do you suggest?" I asked, getting right down to business. She looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke. "Go with the black Vera Wang skinny jeans with the purple shirt by her as well, put a black leather jacket over that, and the black boots you wore yesterday. For your makeup, go light and use purple eyeshadow to make your eyes pop, it'll bring out the purple flecks in your eyes. Also, Hephaestus stopped by your room last night, having realized that a leather necklace would stand out in a small town, and dropped off a ring to hide you from monsters. You can put your camp necklace in your jewelry box for safe keeping. The ring is silver with a tiara design, it should be on your desk." She told me.

I nodded and headed over to make sure the ring was there before hanging up and smiled when I saw it. The ring was beautiful, fitting my left middle finger perfectly. I let momma Aphrodite see it on me before letting her go and getting dressed, putting the camp necklace in my jewelry box, as suggested, and put on my silver moon and star necklace from momma Artemis that could turn into a bow and quiver if needed.

I decided to go eat before brushing my teeth and putting my makeup on, so I headed downstairs to see Charlie in the kitchen eating eggs and bacon, and grabbed a bowl of cereal. Plopping down next to Charlie, I started eating, a companionable silence between us until Bella came into the kitchen a few minutes later, grabbing her own cereal. Charlie wished us both luck at school which bella promptly ignored, while I thanked him enthusiastically.

Having skipped kindergarten, -due to what I now know was my Athena intelligence- I was in the same grade as Bella, and was nearly always in the same class as her. Even at our old school in Phoenix, we had most of our classes together which pissed me off to no end, so I accepted the luck and hoped that it would keep me and Bella apart.

I finished eating shortly after, and went back upstairs to brush my teeth and put on my makeup. I was back downstairs ten minutes later, being skilled in quick makeup application, just in time to see Charlie off. To avoid talking to Bella, I checked that I had everything in my backpack. My books, notebooks, folders, binder, pencil bag, wallet, Iris Compact, and phone were all there.

Unfortunately, Bella didn't seem to notice my efforts to avoid conversation with her. "Are you really wearing designer clothes here? You know they'll just get muddy by the end of the day, you should go change." She told me, earning an annoyed growl.

I'd always held my tongue because Renee and Charlie asked me to, but they weren't here to stop me this time. "Well, with your complete lack of taste in clothes, I'm surprised you can even tell it's designer. However, as you are not Renee, I'm afraid your opinion on my clothes is as worthless as your taste." I told her calmly before walking out to my new car, seeing that Charlie had already taken off the bow for me, and climbed in, having unlocked it with the remote.

I smiled as I closed the door and put the key in, turning the car on. While the speed boost was completely not needed, the fact that my dads got this car for me meant the world. I spotted the hidden button to take me to Olympus on the dash and smirked t how truly inconspicuous it was. It was impossible to know it was there unless you looked for it.

My smile remained as I pulled out of the driveway, loving the fact that I didn't have to deal with Bella for the ride. Now I could only hope Tyche, the goddess of luck would have mercy on me and I wouldn't have a ton of classes with Bella.

I found the school fairly easily, it was just off the highway and looked like a collection of red brick houses, but it was hard to miss the sign proclaiming it to be Forks High. I nearly died laughing however, when I saw that the school was home of the Spartans. I was Greek, and my school mascot was a Spartan. Oh, how daddy Ares would laugh at the irony.

Recovering from my laughing fit, I parked in front of the office and went inside, seeing a woman with bright red hair and a purple t-shirt. I smiled as I approached the counter and saw the name plate proclaiming the woman to be Ms. Cope. "Excuse me? I'm a new student here to get my schedule." I told her, making her eyes snap to me before she looked behind me. "Of course dear, we were expecting two of you. You and your sister if I'm not mistaken." She said, typing on her computer before she looked back to me. "Which one of the Swan girls are you dear? I just want to make sure I give you the right schedule." She said.

I nodded, completely understanding and told her which one I was, and watched as she printed of my schedule and brought it over. "Looks like you've only got lunch and gym with your sister, dear." She commented as she went over my classes with me, giving me a map and a slip for the teachers to sign before sending me off.

I smirked as I got in my car just as Bella pulled in and moved over to the main area of the lot and parked, getting my things together as I prepared for trig. I waited for the lot to fill up some more, smirking again at the stares my car was getting before opening the door and put a foot out, getting out of my car like I was in a movie. I could practically hear my more dramatic parents laughing now, I thought as I stepped out, slinging my blue backpack over my shoulder and hit the lock button on my remote.

As I walked toward the math building, I sent a mental prayer of thanks to Tyche for favoring me with the schedules before opening the door and walking into the classroom. The room was empty, save for the teacher who looked up at me as I entered. "can I help you, miss?" He asked as I approached him.

I put on my best charming smile and nodded at him. "Yes sir. I'm one of the new students, and you're my first class. Ms. Cope said that my teachers needed to sign this to turn in at the end of the day." I told him, handing him the slip which he promptly signed and handed back to me. "Thank you, sir. Also, I was wondering what the current syllabus is, that way I know if I'm behind or ahead." I asked, causing Mr. Varner to give me an appraising look before telling me what had been covered so far, causing the discovery that I was actually ahead.

I thanked him just as the class came filing in, looking at me in curiosity. Once everyone was seated, Mr. Varner had me introduce myself and tell them three things about myself. I smiled charmingly at them all as I began. "Hi, I'm Stella Swan. I'm adopted, I'm a great archer, and I'm fluent in Greek. Ironic since I'm in Spartan territory." I joked, gaining laughs from the class, and Mr. Varner's interest in my knowledge of the language. "Could you please say something in Greek Miss Swan? I believe it would be interesting for the class to hear a language not commonly taught in school." He requested.

I smiled, glad to be able to speak my native language in school and nodded. "Of course. Do you have a specific phrase you would like me to say?" I asked. He paused for a moment before asking me to repeat my introduction while saying that I was a student at Forks High. Laughing slightly, I nodded before speaking in Greek. _**"Hello, my name is Stella, and I am a student at Forks High."**_ I said, before looking back at the teacher who excused me to my seat next to a pale boy with honey blonde hair and golden eyes.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I would have had this chapter up like, two days ago, but the computer completely erased what I had written and it was around 4 am, so I was too tired to rewrite it all. Yesterday, I was away from a computer all day, so I couldn't do it then, but at least you get it now! Hope you guys like it! Love ya, R &R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: If you recognize it, I don't own it. BTW major Bella bashing, and some Edward bashing!**

 **Bold italics is Greek.**

Jasper POV **(Bet ya didn't expect that!)**

I walked into first period trig already hearing the whispers about the new girls, Chief Swan's daughters, and immediately caught the scent of one of them. Clearly, she shared the class with me, but I was just relieved that I felt no bloodlust at her scent.

I filed into the room with the rest of the class and took my seat, knowing that the only open spot was next to me, and slightly dreaded it. I felt curiosity coming off of my classmates in waves at seeing the unfamiliar girl at the front of the room talking to Mr. Varner. When she turned, many of the males in the room started projecting attraction and slight amounts of lust.

As a male, I could see why, the girl was beautiful with a unique appearance. She had auburn hair with blonde and black highlights, pale skin, and silvery blue eyes with emerald green, purple, and even red flecks that looked completely natural. She had to be about five foot six without the two inch heeled boots she wore, and looked to be around sixteen. Mr. Varner had the girl introduce herself, and I felt at least four of the boys in the class melt at her musical voice. "Hi, I'm Stella Swan. I'm adopted, I'm a great archer, and I'm fluent in Greek. Ironic, since I'm in Spartan territory." She joked.

I was as surprised as the rest of the class when she announced her fluency in Greek. I silently agreed with Varner when he said that it wasn't a language taught in a lot of schools, and asked her to speak the language. She laughed at the simple phrase she was given, yet spoke anyway, surprising me with the fact that she actually spoke Greek, not something close to it that wasn't really Greek.

As she was excused, she walked confidently to the only open seat, next to me and sat down, looking at me discreetly. I was pleasantly surprised to feel none of the usual attraction, lust, fear, or awe come from her, rather simple assessment. When Varner began speaking, her emotions immediately settled onto boredom before she turned to me. "Hi, I'm Stella, what's your name?" She asked quietly, managing not to attract attention.

I looked over at her, slightly amused before deciding to indulge her. "Jasper Hale. And I already know who you are, you already introduced yourself." I pointed out. I was a bit confused when her emotions went from recognition, to excitement at my name. "Oh, you're one of the Cullen kids! Charlie told me about you guys last night, he kept on raving about how nice you all are." She said, somehow managing to be excited, and quiet.

I couldn't deny that I was happy to hear that Chief Swan spoke so highly of my family, and had to chuckle at the fact that she was now completely focused on our conversation rather than the lesson. "Shouldn't you be listening to Varner?" I asked, oddly concerned about her not paying attention.

I was caught off guard at her sudden mischievous feelings and the smirk to go with it. "Nah, I already went through this boring shit in Phoenix. Why, am I distracting you?" She asked, suddenly concerned for me. "No, I read through this chapter already out of boredom, this is nothing new for me." I assured her, actually enjoying the conversation. "Oh, that's good, I'd feel bad if I was distracting you. Hey, you know you remind me of a ninja?" She said randomly.

My incredulity must have shown on my face, because she suddenly blushed and I was relieved that even still, I didn't want her blood. "Sorry about that. I can have the attention span of a goldfish one minute, then be so completely focused that everything else goes away the next. That was a 'goldfish moment', but I said that because you have that vibe of 'silent and deadly' making me think ninja." She said, feeling sheepish.

I chuckled to calm her nerves, actually amused. Stella seemed to be a breath of fresh air that I apparently needed with how relaxed I was now. "It's alright, Stella. Ninja could actually be a pretty cool nickname, Little Star." I told her, the term of affection slipping out at the end.

To my relief, she seemed absolutely gleeful at the nickname I had just given her. "Then you shall be Ninja to me from now on! Imagine the adventures I could go on with a ninja, holy shit the Stolls will be so jealous." She said, muttering the last part even lower than we were already speaking. Thankful that it had been loud enough for a human to hear, I was able to act on my curiosity. "Who are the Stolls, and why would they be jealous?" I asked, putting an obviously fake look of worry on my face.

She giggled quietly before checking to make sure that Varner hadn't heard, and turned back to me after seeing that he hadn't. "Friends from camp. They're brothers and total pranksters that like to pretend they're twins. They're the biggest troublemakers in camp. As for them being jealous, it's because I have a ninja, and they don't." She said as if it were completely simple.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly, she was actually positive that her friends would be jealous. I was surprised when the bell went off then, ending class. I hadn't even realized we'd been talking for the whole hour, she was just so fun to talk to.

I waited patiently while she gathered her stuff, having grabbed mine just as the bell rang out of habit, and walked out with her. "So, where are you off to now, Little Star?" I asked as we left the building. She paused to check her schedule before answering. "I'm off to biology. Figures, I get lucky and have very few classes with Bella, but I have math and science one right after another. Oh well, it's worth it. Later Ninja!" She said, bouncing forward to give me a hug before heading off to biology.

I just stood there for a second before laughing. "I'll be damned. I think I just made a friend." I muttered before heading off to Spanish. Classes went by fast, but still seemed to drag by somehow without Stella to make them interesting. I kept an ear out, listening to my new friend in each of her classes, smiling as she made friends with Angela Weber in English for third period. I ran into Alice as she was on her way to government for fourth period just before lunch and told her about my new friend. "She seriously calls you Ninja? That's so funny!" My Alice giggled. I couldn't help but laugh with her for a second before giving her a quick pack and heading off to my next class, wishing he luck.

Alice POV

After my talk with Jasper, I couldn't wait to meet Stella Swan. I did a quick check of the future to see if I had any classes with her, and mentally squealed seeing that she was in government with me.

I did a power walk at human speed to class, eager to meet her, and decided to save a seat next to me, so I could talk to my mate's new friend. When I was finally in class, I made my way to my seat and held the one next to me, making it the only open one. I knew I confused my human classmates, but I just couldn't bring myself to care, I was determined to make a new friend this period.

Soon enough, the girl I was waiting for skipped in, looking just as Jasper described her. She was five foot eight with her cute boots on, lithe form like she was used to running, auburn hair with blonde and black highlights flowing in waves down to her waist, pale skin with just enough color to be slightly sunkissed, and silvery blue eyes with emerald green, purple and natural red flecks. She was very pretty, just like Jazz had said, but my attention focused in on her clothes and I had to hold back a squeal. The girl had taste! She wore a Vera Wang outfit with black skinny jeans, a royal purple shirt, and a black leather jacket. **(Alice was more descriptive because Jasper didn't really pay attention to her beauty as he had Alice.)**

I hoped to be able to talk fashion with her, as even Rosalie would love her clothes. Her makeup was also light enough, that to a human,it would only seem like she was wearing eye shadow, mascara, and vivid ruby lipstick, proving she knew what she was doing when applying makeup. It only took a few seconds for me to assess her, and I couldn't stop the slight bouncing I did in my seat as she had the slip signed and came to the only open seat, next to me.

She smiled a little as she saw the slight bounce as she sat down before giving a discreet 'give me a second' sign to take out her stuff for class. Once she had her notebook and textbook out, she turned to me and nodded. "Hi! I'm Alice, Jasper's girlfriend. He told me about you and I wanted to meet you." I told her, and she laughed quietly before speaking. "Calm down, Pixie Sticks. I'm Stella, but I guess you already knew that." She said, smiling.

My bouncing stopped as I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Pixie Sticks?" I asked, gaining a smirk and nod in return. "You look like a pixie and you were bouncing like a hyper kid who just ate a bunch of Pixie Stick candies." She explained, before looking forward for a second.

She gave a small sigh before whispering just loud enough for me to hear if I were human. "Sorry to cut this short, Pixie Sticks, but this time I have to pay attention. We can talk after though." She said, and I nodded discreetly for a human to let her focus. I paid only partial attention, taking notes to look like I was focusing on the lesson as I pondered the nickname I got from her.

She seemed to like giving nicknames, if me and Jasper were any clue, and she seemed to be pretty good at giving nicknames that suited the person. She had nicknamed Jasper Ninja, saying that he seemed to be the silent and deadly type, which he was. And she nicknamed me Pixie Sticks due to my pixie-like appearance and hyper attitude, which was perfect for me. I was actually curious as to what she would nickname my siblings now. Jasper's nickname for her, Little Star, seemed to be perfect for her though.

Her personality and smile shone like a star, and that's not even taking into account that her name means star in Italian. I idly wondered what her sister was like, if she was anything like Stella was. Soon enough, the bell rang, and we were all gathering our things. I stood and waited for Stella as she got her stuff and walked out with her. "I've gotta go meet up with my siblings, see you at lunch." I told her, bouncing forward to give her a peck on the cheek before leaving.

 **A/N: *Le gasp* What's this? A double update?! Hey, guys. I couldn't help but put up a second chapter tonight to make up for going a few days without an update. Hope you liked the little surprise with Jasper and Alice's points of view. It won't happen too often, as this story is about Stella, but it is fun to add what the people around her are thinking. Hope you guys like, and I'll try to update again soon! Love ya, R &R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: If you recognize it, I don't own it. BTW major Bella bashing, and some Edward bashing!**

 **Bold italics is Greek.**

Stella's POV

I couldn't help but laugh as Alice all but danced away to meet her siblings for lunch. I walked back over to my Mustang, which was parked in front of the cafeteria, and dropped my backpack off in the car before heading in for lunch.

I went through the line quickly, grabbing a burger, an apple, and a bottle of Dr. Pepper and paid before scanning the room for somewhere to sit. I smiled as I saw Angela, a nice girl in my English class and made my way over to her table. "Hey, Angela." I greeted as I sat down next to her. "Hey, Stella. How was government?" She asked. I couldn't help the giggle that left me, even as I saw my sister come in with a short, frizzy haired girl. "It was good, I made another friend." I told her, taking a bite of my burger.

She looked interested, but waited patiently for me to finish my bite. "Oh, who have you made friends with so far?" She asked curiously. "Jasper Hale, you, and Alice Cullen." I told her, uscrewing my drink lid and lifting the bottle slightly. _**"To the gods."**_ I murmured before taking a drink. "What was that?" Angela asked, looking curious just as Bella, the frizzy haired girl, and a blonde boy sat down. "Camp tradition, I kept doing it even after I came back." I told her.

She, the frizzy haired girl, and the blonde boy nodded, while Bella rolled her eyes. My new traditions annoyed her to no end, which was part of the reason I kept doing them. "I'm Stella, who are you guys?" I asked, looking at the two whose names I didn't know. "I'm Jessica Stanley, and this is Mike Newton. It's nice to meet you." The frizzy haired girl introduced, holding a hand out. I took her hand and shook it, before shaking the blonde boys. "Newton, you wouldn't happen to have sold Charlie a bow, would you?" I asked, earning a shocked look and a nod.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked, making me smirk. "Because it was for me. You really know what you're doing, the bow was perfect, it's like a dream." I told him, gaining a proud smile from him. "I'm glad that it worked for you. Charlie said that he was getting it for one of his daughters who loved archery." He said.

Before I could respond, Bella spoke up, annoying me since I was enjoying the conversation. "Who are they?" She asked, nodding over to a group of five kids just sitting down at an empty table. I knew instantly that they were the Cullens, recognizing Alice and Jasper.

I gasped excitedly and got up, running over to the table while ignoring everyone else's stunned looks.

I skidded to a stop behind Jasper and wrapped my arms around him, giving him a hug from behind. "Ninja!" I cried, prompting him to turn around in my hug, laughing as he returned it. "Hey, Little Star." He said, before letting me go. I beamed at him before crashing toward Alice, who was sitting next to him. "Pixie Sticks!" I cried, laughing as I crashed into her, and nearly took her to the floor. "Hey, Stella!" She laughed. "Hey, who are you guys? I'm Stella, and these two are my new Ninja and Pixie Sticks." I chirped, wrapping an arm around Alice and Jasper.

A blonde girl who looked like she could be a daughter of momma Aphrodite stared at me before looking to Alice and Jasper, who nodded at her having some kind of silent conversation, and sighed before smiling at me hesitantly. "Rosalie Hale. This is my boyfriend Emmett, and our brother Edward." She said, wrapping an arm around a hulking dude who could be the son of daddy Ares, and nodded at a bronze haired boy who looked like brooding was his favorite activity.

Great, a male version of Bella. I didn't like him already. I looked back to Rosalie, before letting go of my two friends and bounced around the table to hug her, then Emmett, and nod at Edward. "Hi, Beauty Queen, Teddy Bear, and Broodward." I said, nodding to each of them.

The Broodward in question glared at me, while the other four shook with silent laughter. "I like you! Why don't you sit with us?" Emmett boomed, yet still managed to keep reasonably quiet. I smiled in response and nodded, before turning to go get my tray. "Hey, guys. Bye guys." I said to the group at the table as I grabbed my stuff and went back over to the Cullen table.

I felt a small pressure on my mind as I sat down, and quickly locked up any thoughts of my Greek heritage and started thinking about my showing off to Charlie last night. Momma Hera had taught me how to protect my thoughts from anyone who might be able to read my mind, something I was glad for now. "So, what's with the nicknames Stella?" Rosalie asked, as I sat down between Alice and Jasper.

I paused before taking a bite of my burger to explain. "I have no issues remembering names, if that's what you think, it's just that I love to nickname people. The good nicknames go to those I like, and the not so good ones go to those I don't." I said, shrugging before taking a bite of the burger. "So, the nicknames you gave us, are those good or bad?" Emmett asked. I held up a finger to ask for a minute as I finished the bite. "Jasper is Ninja, because he's got the silent and deadly vibe." I said, pointing to my Ninja.

Emmett nodded, showing that he was following my process. "Alice is Pixie Sticks, since she's pixie like and was bouncing like she was hyper when I met her." I said, pointing to her, and earning another nod. "Rosalie is Beauty Queen, because she's got looks that could make a beauty queen cry in envy." I said, pointing at her.

Emmett grinned at that logic, while Rosalie sat up straighter in obvious pride. "You're Teddy Bear, because even though you're absolutely huge, you look more like a fun teddy bear instead of a mean grizzly bear." I told him, earning a playful pout from him and laughter from Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. "And he's Broodward, because he looks like he's permanently brooding, and I've already got one of those in my sister, I don't need another mopey person." I said, shrugging before attacking the burger again. "Then leave." Edward said, looking like he was trying to be scary.

I just gave him a deadpan look as I finished the burger. After finishing the last of it, my gaze narrowed into a glare. "I am sitting here with four new friends who invited me to sit with them. You are not the boss of me, or them for that matter, therefore, I am not going anywhere. You may annoy me already, and I may not want or need to deal with another mopey person, but I will deal for my friends." I told him, taking a sip of my drink.

He attempted to glare at me, but just ended up looking constipated before getting up and storming off.

I looked at my new friends, before looking at the spot that was just vacated. "Is he always this pathetic?" I asked, honestly curious. I was shocked when the other four just started laughing, as I thought at least one of them would defend their brother. "He can be pretty bad." Rosalie said, when they were done laughing.

I shrugged, before thinking of something. "Hey, let me give you guys my phone number, that way we can hang out outside of school." I said, pulling out a piece of paper from my pocket, and grabbed an offered pencil from Alice. Smiling my thanks to her, I wrote down the number for my new phone from daddy Hermes before handing both the pencil and paper back to Alice. "Do you have your phone? We can put our numbers in." Rosalie asked, and I nodded, pulling it out of my back pocket and pulled up the add contact option before handing it over to Jasper first.

A couple minutes later, I had all of their numbers in my phone, and I stood up. "I should get going. I've gotta get my backpack out of my car and book it over to Spanish." I told them. They stood with me, and I hugged them all before heading out to grab my backpack before rushing over to the right building. I managed to get to the Spanish Classroom before the bell rang and had the slip signed again before sitting down at my desk.

I sighed inwardly as the teacher started the lesson, wishing I was taking French, that way I could have momma Aphrodite help me with homework. At least I had the others to help me with Spanish though. Soon enough, the bell was ringing and I was free from the torture of Spanish and off to gym. I had started skipping on my way over there, before I remembered that I shared this class with Bella and groaned, ranting under my breath in Greek.

Once I got to the gym, I went up to the teacher and gave him the slip, relieved that Bella wasn't here yet. Coach Clapp handed me a uniform and was about to tell me to sit on the bleachers, when I spoke up. "What's being played today?" I asked, curious to know if it was something I liked. The coach gave me an odd look before telling me that it was volleyball, making me get excited. "Can I play? I used to play volleyball at camp all the time, and I'm quite good at it." I told him, desperate to play now.

He chuckled before shaking his head, seeming disappointed. "Sorry, not today. We will be playing it again tomorrow though, so you just take today to get settled." He told me, gesturing over to the bleachers.

I groaned as I walked over to take a seat, setting the uniform next to me and pulling out my phone. "Hey, since I can't play, can I call a friend?" I asked hopefully. The coach paused for a second before nodding, giving me a small, amused smile. I smiled back before grabbing the uniform and going to the top of the bleachers so it was slightly more quiet and pulled up my contact list and called daddy Ares. "What?" His gruff voice answered. "Hello to you too. Jeez, and here I thought you'd want to hear about my first day of school." I said playfully.

I heard him huff out a laugh before he responded. "Sorry about that, Stella. How was your first day?" He asked, this time sounding more interested. "Well, I'm actually in my last class, which is gym but I can't participate today, so I got permission to call a friend." I told him, making him chuckle. "Well, I'm glad you decided to talk to me, but how were the rest of your classes?" He asked, before I heard more voices in the background.

I rolled my eyes, knowing he just entered the council room/throne room. Proving me right, I heard him shout away from the phone. "Would you all shut up! Stella is on the phone!" I heard him yell, before a slightly echoey quality came over the call, indicating that I was now on speaker phone. "Hey guys!" I greeted. "Stella, you should still be in school, not talking to us!" I heard momma Athena say, prompting another eye roll. "I am in school. I'm in gym, but I can't participate today, so I got permission to call a friend." I told them all.

I caught sight of Bella getting her slip signed and quickly switched languages. _**"I have permission, so you don't need to worry about me missing anything, momma Athena."**_ I told her. "Why did you switch languages?" Momma Demeter asked. _**"Because my sister is now coming to sit by me, oh the horror."**_ I said, knowing full well that I was pissing Bella off with the fact that she couldn't understand me as she came closer.

"Why don't you just move if you don't want her to sit by you?" Momma Hera asked, eliciting a groan from me. _**"Because the stupid brat will follow me when I move. She doesn't get that I don't like her. Honestly, the dumb ass thinks I look up to her, no matter how much I show to the contrary. She actually tried to tell me what to wear today, too!"**_ I ranted.

I heard momma Aphrodite gasp in horror at the last part. She had seen Bella's closet, and had been horrified, wondering how someone could have such a lack of taste. "Have you asked her nicely to stop?" Momma Hestia asked, and I sighed irritably in response. **_"I've asked nicely, I've snapped at her, and I've flat out told her to knock it off, but she likes to pretend that she's the boss of me just because she's older. She doesn't listen, momma Hestia."_** I told her. "Want me to take care of it?" Daddy Hades asked, an eager tone to his voice.

 ** _"As much as I would like to say yes, Charlie and Renee would be devastated if their daughter suddenly dropped dead, and I couldn't do that to them. I may hate her, but her parents love her, even if she doesn't even bother calling them mom and dad, the ungrateful brat."_** I muttered. "You can't talk on the phone in school, Stella. Hand it over, you'll get it back after school." The self-righteous brat demanded. _**"Give me a second guys."**_ I said into the phone, glaring daggers at Bella. "I happen to have permission from Coach Clapp to be on the phone. I asked before I even made the call. So why don't you take your nose out of my business, and go the fuck away." I ground out.

I ignored her scandalized gasp at my language, and returned to my conversation. _**"Did you guys hear that shit?"**_ I asked incredulously. However, before anyone could respond, my phone was ripped from my hand, and the bitch hung up my phone. "You need to watch your language, and you will get this back after class." Bella said, standing slightly to put my phone in her pocket.

I attempted to count to ten to avoid hitting her, but with the way the lights were flickering, I knew it wasn't working and my powers from daddy Zeus were acting up with my Ares temper. One look at her condescending face, snapped my resolve, and I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, lifting her up to face me.

I grabbed my phone from her pocket and slipped it back into mine before speaking in a deadly calm voice. "If you EVER take my phone from my hand while I am on it again, you will find yourself missing your hand. And if you ever dare to tell me what to do again I'll deck your pathetic ass so hard, your great grandchildren will feel it. I had permission from Coach Clapp to call a friend, so it was none of your damn business. Touch any of my belongings without permission again, and you'll find your shit trashed." I ground out before shoving her back down onto the bleachers, and grabbing my things.

I went down to the bottom of the bleachers and dropped my stuff off before walking over to the coach. "Hey, Coach? Since I can't participate, would it be alright if I just headed out?" I asked, making sure to stay out of the way of the game.

He seemed to think about it for a second before he nodded down at me. "Yeah, that's fine. See you tomorrow Ms. Swan." He said, dismissing me. I smiled at him gratefully in thanks, before going to grab my stuff, and left the gym, heading over to the office. "Hello dear. Shouldn't you still be in gym? It doesn't end for another thirty minutes." Ms. Cope asked, checking her watch.

Plastering a fake smile on my face, I walked up to the counter. "Coach Clapp said that I couldn't participate today, so I asked if I could go early." I told her as I handed her the slip with my teacher's signatures. She nodded in understanding, before smiling at me as she put the slip away. "Alright then, see you tomorrow dear." She called after me as I left. I threw a wave over my shoulder before jogging over to my car and getting in, throwing my backpack in the passenger seat. I decided to call my parents back tonight, if they weren't already watching me, and pulled out of the parking lot, heading up to the police station.

 **A/N: Hey guys. So, in regards to the shooting in Las Vegas last night, I wanted to do something to cheer people up a little bit, so here's an extra long chapter. Guys, please pray for the families of the dead, and for the ones who are injured. This hit kinda close to home for me, since my godmother's cousin was supposed to be there, and an old friend of my mom's was there. He lucked out by not being near the shooting, and my godmother's cousin's babysitter canceled at the last minute, but we still could have lost them. My thoughts and prayers are with those in Las Vegas, and I hope you guys can spare a few minutes of your time to pray for them too. Thanks, love ya, and R &R**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: If you recognize it, I don't own it. BTW major Bella bashing, and some Edward bashing!**

 **Bold italics is Greek.**

It didn't take long to get to the police station, just five minutes before I parked and went inside, heading for Charlie's desk. "Stella? There's still around twenty minutes until school gets out, what are you doing here?" He asked, looking worried as I sat down in front of his desk. "I had gym last period and couldn't participate, so I got permission to leave early. I needed to talk to you for a second before I went home to grab the money to go grocery shopping." I told him.

He leaned forward, seeing my stormy face. "What is it?" He asked, looking concerned. "I had permission from Coach Clapp to call a friend since I couldn't play volleyball. But Bella literally ripped my phone out of my hand and hung up on my friend from camp, then proceeded to put MY phone in HER pocket. I will admit right now that I grabbed her by the shirt, and I told her that if she touched my phone I would hack off her hand. I also told her that I would trash her stuff if she touched mine, but you've gotta do something. I love you to death Charlie, and I will always be grateful for you and Renee adopting me, but Bella has crossed the line this time, and if it keeps happening, you'll have to arrest me for assault. Talk to her, lock her in an institute, I don't care, just get her to stop before I do something she will regret." I told him.

He looked crushed as I spoke, and I hated to put that look there, but it needed to be done. "I'll talk to her, tell her to leave your things alone and to stop trying to order you around. Thanks for telling me." He said, scrubbing a hand down his face.

I nodded, standing up and moving around his desk to hug him. "I am sorry about this, but if she keeps acting like she's my mother, I'm likely to hospitalize her." I told him. He heaved a sigh before looking at me, his eyes showing that he wasn't mad. "It's fine. I know you told me a few years ago that you liked to box to relieve anger and stress, there's a gym up in Port Angeles for that. After you go shopping, why don't you head on up there, and calm yourself down?" He suggested.

I nodded and gave him another quick hug before leaving. "Love you Charlie, see you later!" I called over my shoulder, not caring if the other officers heard it. I got into my car and headed home, taking my backpack up to my room and transferred my wallet, keys, phone, iPod, and Iris Compact into my black Prada purse that momma Aphrodite and momma Demeter had gotten me. After that was done, I went back downstairs and grabbed the cash out of the Food Money jar and headed back out.

I half wished I could see Bella's face when she realized that she couldn't do the shopping this time, to pick what she thought I needed. I got to the thriftway rather quickly, speeding only a little in my eagerness to get done so I could go up to Port Angeles and beat the crap out of some poor soul. Finally, I went in, pulling out my iPod to block out the world as I grabbed a cart and popped my earbuds in.

I hit play on my rock playlist as I walked through the store, grabbing fruits, veggies, meats, and various other things for me to cook.

Back in Phoenix, Renee had told Bella to let me do the cooking since I was better at it. Bella had been pissed, and eventually, we both made a meal for a neighbor to have her pick the better cook without telling her who cooked what. The neighbor had chosen my meal as the better one, and Bella had actually promised to always let me cook from then on.

I personally thought that she was just pissed off that my dish was better, and secretly vowed to never set foot in a kitchen until she was told she was better, but I was just happy that I got to do something I liked.

I absolutely loved cooking, a natural skill that I got from momma Hestia, and I could make almost anything. The only thing I didn't make, was anything to do with seafood, since any and all seafood made me sick. Daddy Poseidon didn't know why that happened, since I should be able to eat it as a princess of the sea, but I just couldn't handle it. Soon enough, I had everything and was heading to checkout.

Paying quickly after getting through the mercifully short line, I took my cart outside and was heading toward my car to load up, when I saw a blonde guy in a track suit standing next to it. "Daddy Hermes? What are you doing here?" I asked, genuinely confused.

He smiled kindly at me as he reached to give me a hug. "We were watching after the call suddenly ended and saw what happened. I'll take your stuff home and put them up, you head on up to Port Angeles, get a workout outfit, and head to the gym. Ares will be waiting to spar with you, and he'll give you a strength boost to help." He said, before grabbing the cart from me. "Go baby girl, you need this right now. I'll be in and out before that brat gets home, don't worry, just go take care of you." He told me, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I smiled at him before handing the cart over "Thank you daddy Hermes." I told him, giving him a hug before getting into my car and pulling out, trusting him to do what he said.

 **A/N: Alright, so this one is kind of short, but I plan on putting up another chapter tonight to make up for it. I would have updated a few hours ago, but today is my Grandma's birthday, so I waited until after the cake and after she went back home. Hope you guys like this chapter, and the next one! Love ya, R &R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: If you recognize it, I don't own it. BTW major Bella bashing, and some Edward bashing!**

 **Bold italics is Greek.**

Once I was on the highway, I sped just a little to get to Port Angeles faster, making it there in forty five minutes.

I went to the department store, and went straight over to the fitness clothes section, finding a decent workout outfit in green before heading over to the register to check out. I had gotten in and out in fifteen minutes, thankfully, and had directions to the boxing gym. As I put my new outfit in the passenger seat, I saw my gym bag sitting there open, showing my gloves, running shoes, my double walled water bottle that would keep a drink cold for hours, an a towel sitting inside with a note on top.

I chuckled and put the outfit in the bag, and grabbed the note, reading it real quick before I left to punch my frustrations out. "'Thought you'd need these. The bottle has green apple Gatorade in it. Have fun, Hermes.'" I smirked as I put the note in the bag and zipped it up before pulling out and making the ten minute drive over to the gym.

As I went in, I saw to my relief, that I was not the only woman in here, and thankfully not the only one around my age. I quickly paid for admission, and walked over to the locker room pointed out to me, and got changed. I put my clothes into the bag, and put my hair into a high ponytail and walked out, taking my bag with me to put on one of the benches.

I didn't see daddy Ares yet, so I put my gloves on, and went over to the punching bags. I started punching, picturing Bella's face with each strike, and soon the bag was swinging on the chain with the force of my blows.

I must have been hitting the punching bag for about 20 minutes before I heard a familiar gruff voice from behind me. "I see Hermes wasn't kidding, you really are pissed." The war god said. Huffing, I turned to face him, putting my hands on my hips. "He also said that you'd be here waiting for me, clearly he's not right all the time. I've been here for 20 minutes, how long have you?" I asked, heading over to my bag and opened my drink bottle to chug down some of the ice cold Gatorade.

He shrugged from in front of me now, and I idly noticed that even with such a casual action, some people still backed away from him. "Not long, about ten minutes. I figured I'd watch you wail on the punching bag for a few minutes before sparring with you, so you'd be loosened up. You also looked like you needed something to picture her face on, and we both know that wouldn't work with me." He said.

I nodded as I stopped gulping down my drink and recapped it, knowing he was right. "Well then, I'm done punching something that doesn't hit back, so how about we spar?" I asked, giving him a slight grin, honestly feeling a little better now that some of my anger was taken care of.

I knew he would project his aura of rage onto me to get me even more angry, but once I tired of fighting on the pure rage, I knew I'd be perfectly calm. It was one of the reasons I loved sparring with him, he'd just keep projecting his aura onto me until I got tired of fighting, which is how we both knew my own rage was completely gone. We'd only sparred with weapons once, but I preferred hand to hand when just venting.

He nodded in answer as we both made our way over to one of the mats. "You remember the deal?" He asked, and I nodded. "Stop only when you drop. Let's go." I said, readying myself for the anger he was about to send my way.

Sure enough, a few seconds later I was completely livid, and I struck.

I didn't know how long we'd been sparring, my vision tinged red, but I knew that I'd gotten a few good hits in, with him doing the same. I could faintly hear the murmurs in the background that I knew were coming from the crowd that I knew we had gathered, but I paid them no mind. I just kept going, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick. Finally, after a while, the red tinge began to leave, and I was able to see that we had drawn the attention of pretty much the entire gym.;

I instantly knew why, as I dodged a blow that was aimed at my side. Our spar looked more like an elegant, deadly, tango than a fight. Daddy Ares must have seen that my blows were slowly losing force and started pulling force as well, neither of us stopping for another ten minutes before I finally dropped, ducking under a punch.

Our little audience was completely silent, waiting to see what would happen, when daddy Ares let a chuckle loose, coming to stand over me. "Do you feel better now?" He asked, reaching a hand down to help me up, which I accepted gladly. "Definitely, I needed that." I told him as he hauled me to my feet. I noticed vaguely that we both had a layer of sweat coating us, but shrugged it off. "How long was it this time?" I asked. "An hour!" Somebody in our audience shouted, causing everyone to laugh. "Well, damn. I think that's a new record!" I said, looking at daddy Ares.

He chuckled as we headed over to the bench with my stuff on it, the crowd dispersing to go back to what they'd been doing before we drew them over to watch our deadly dance. I plopped down on the bench, gulping down the rest of my Gatorade in about thirty seconds, and grabbed my towel to wipe off some of the sweat. "Here, you look like you need it." I heard a voice in front of me say, and looked up to see the manager of the gym holding out a bottle of green apple Gatorade, ironically enough.

I could see the slight amount of water around the bottle, proving it had just come out of a fridge or something similar. I took the bottle, smiling gratefully at the man before opening it and started to chug that down as well. I ignored my dad's amused laugh at my expense, focusing more on rehydrating. "How much is the drink, since she's too busy gulping it down?" Daddy Ares asked.

"It's on me. After that fight, I think it would be a miracle for her to drive home. Will you make sure she gets home safe?" He asked, earning a nod from one of my more terrifying parents. "Thanks, and I'll make sure she gets home safe, no worries." He said, and the man left back to the counter.

I took a couple more gulps of the wonderful drink full of electrolytes, before turning to daddy Ares. "Are you really gonna come back with me just to make sure I get home safe, or did you just say that to get him to go away?" I asked, feeling much better now that I'd taken care of my anger and had rehydrated. "I'm making sure you get home Stella. We've never sparred for that long before, and quite honestly, I want to make sure you don't get hit with exhaustion while driving home, it happens more than you think." He told me, looking completely serious.

I nodded before standing up, my legs burning slightly. "Alright, I'm going to go hit the shower real quick, I'll be out in ten if you want to hit the showers too." I told him, already heading for the women's locker room.

I immediately went to the shower, and used my powers from daddy Poseidon to reenergize from the water, while also using my powers from momma Aphrodite to get completely clean, washing away all the dirt and sweat from my skin and hair. Ten minutes later, true to my word, I was walking back out, showered, dressed, and pleasantly refreshed.

I smiled as I saw the war god waiting for me, and walked right over to him. "Ready to go?" He asked, and I nodded. He let me lead him out to my car, and I put my bag in the back seat, leaving the passenger for him. "Do you want to get something to eat before we get you home?" He asked. I thought about it for a minute before sighing. "Let me call Charlie, and see if Bella cooked something first, that way I don't get home and find out that they were waiting on me, only to have eaten already." I told him.

He nodded, and waited patiently as I pulled out my phone and called Charlie, finding out that they had not eaten yet, and were willing to wait for me to get back. I hung up after assuring him that I'd be home soon and pulled out of the lot. "Not getting something on the way home, but if you want to meet up for a meal soon, I'd be more than willing to meet up for something this weekend." I told him, glancing over to see his face as I came to a stop sign.

He looked over at me and smiled a rare, genuine smile that was reserved only for me from what I'd been told. "Sounds good. I'll see if any of the others want to join us, and we can have lunch or something here in Port Angeles, so that we don't draw any unwanted attention for you in Forks." He said. I smiled at him thankfully before going through the sign after it was clear. "Who in their right mind names a town 'Forks' anyway? You live in a town named after a damn utensil." He said after a beat of silence, making me laugh.

"To be honest daddy, I don't know. I remember when I was a kid, and I first realized how weird it was, I started calling Forks 'Utensil-Town'." told him, earning a chuckle from him. "You definitely are my daughter at the very least, coming up with a name like that." He said, reaching over and ruffling my hair. I groaned in mock anger before fixing my hair the best I could while focusing on the road.

I still drove a little faster than Charlie did, so the drive was still 45 minutes, but they were enjoyable as I talked to one of my fathers. All too soon, I was back in Forks turning down our street. I sighed as I parked in front of the house before reaching over and giving daddy Ares a hug. "Thanks for the spar, love you." I told him as I reached back to grab my bag. "Love you too, kid. I'll tell the others you said hi, and that you'd call us whenever." He said, and I opened my door, knowing that I couldn't linger. "Thanks, I'll try to call tonight. See you, daddy." I said, as I shut the door, knowing he'd flash back to Olympus.

 **A/N: Alright! Here's the promised second chapter! Hope you guys like it, it was fun to write. I hope that the spar between Stella and Ares was alright, I'm not good at writing fight scenes. Well, if it sucks, at least I can improve, but you guys gotta let me know if it sucks. I appreciate constructive criticism, but any flames, and I'll ignore you. Love you guys, R &R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: If you recognize it, I don't own it. BTW major Bella bashing, and some Edward bashing!**

 **Bold italics is Greek.**

Once I was inside, I was greeted by Charlie watching TV, and Bella was nowhere to be seen. "Hey." I greeted, dropping my gym bag at the foot of the stairs.

Charlie turned to face me and smiled as I walked toward the kitchen, getting up to follow me. "Hey, how was your workout?" He asked. I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face as I thought about my spar with daddy Ares. "It was good. I found a sparring partner and sparred for like, an hour just to vent. And that was after beating the crap out of a punching bag for twenty minutes." I told him, looking for some things to get dinner going. "Where is the cause of my frustrations anyway? I thought Little Miss Mopey was here, since the rust bucket is outside." I asked, pulling out the ingredients for my homemade spaghetti.

I heard Charlie chuckle a little, seeming to find how I was avoiding saying her name funny. "She's upstairs doing her homework. She wasn't exactly pleased when she saw that you did the grocery shopping, saying something about how that was her job back in Phoenix." He told me, causing me to scoff as I started browning the meat for the sauce. "She did that since I did the cooking, and I think she only did that so she could get what she thought I needed." I told him.

He nodded before turning and heading back to the TV, where a game of some sort was playing, I hadn't really paid attention. I started humming as I focused on my task, and before long, I was dancing around the kitchen singing Pocket Full of Sunshine as I cooked.

I ended up singing three more songs before the food was done, and calling out to Charlie and Bella. "Dinner's done!" I shouted, pulling out three plates and grabbing my own serving. Charlie came in first and grabbed a plate for himself, Bella slumping in a few minutes later, grabbing her own serving and sitting down at the table without even looking at me or Charlie.

I glanced at him before flicking my eyes over to Bella and raised an eyebrow in question, silently asking if she was like this because of their talk. Charlie nodded slightly before clearing his throat. "Do you have anything to say to your sister, Bella?" He asked pointedly, and I relished in the swallowed-a-lemon look on her face. "I'm sorry for taking your phone and hanging up on your friend, and for telling you what to do." She mumbled, seeming like it pained her to say the words, and I nodded in acceptance and satisfaction. "Just don't do it again, and we won't have too many problems." I told her.

Charlie smiled, seeming to know that my response was the best he was going to get from me, before digging into his pasta. "This is really good, Stella. Who taught you this recipe?" He asked, after finishing his first huge bite. I giggled as he went in for more, not even bothering to wait until I answered his question. "Actually, I created it. Bella had to spend the night at a classmate's house to work on a project, and Renee asked me if I knew any brands of spaghetti sauce that didn't taste bland. I asked her if she would let me experiment, and she gave me permission, and twenty minutes later, I gave her a spoon with sauce on it and she loved it. She had me write down a ton of recipes that I ended up creating before we came here so she could have my cooking without needing me there." I told him.

He nodded before moving onto another topic. "So, did you girls make any friends today?" He asked, and I looked at Bella first, knowing that she hadn't really bothered, so she'd be done quicker. As expected, Bella mumbled a no, before Charlie turned to me. "What about you, did you make any friends today?" He asked, making me light up at the thought. "Yeah, I made friends with Jasper Hale in first period trig. We were both ahead, so we just talked quietly for the lesson." I started.

I saw Charlie's mustache twitch as he repressed a smile and continued on. "Then I made friends with a girl in my third period English class, Angela Weber, she's really nice. Then Alice Cullen in fourth period government, who's like a bubbly little pixie with good taste in clothes. I met Mike Newton for a second at lunch and complimented him on picking out my new bow before I went over to see Alice and Jasper for a second, and ended up sitting with the Cullen kids. I made friends with all of them except Edward, because he kinda creeps me out. But Rosalie and Emmett are fun, I gave them all nicknames since I do that all the time too. Jasper is Ninja because he reminds me of one, Alice is Pixie Sticks because she looks like a hyper pixie, Rosalie is Beauty Queen because she's pretty enough to make one cry, Emmett is Teddy Bear because he's like a giant one, and Edward is Broodward because he seriously looks like he's always brooding. I didn't get the chance to nickname Angela yet, but hers will probably be Angel Cakes because she's really sweet and a complete Angel." I told him.

He smiled at me, seeming amused by my giddiness before we all lapsed into silence. It was a comfortable silence for me and Charlie, but awkward as hell for Bella, something I found absolutely hilarious. Soon enough, we were done eating and Charlie put up the leftovers while Bella washed the dishes on Charlie's request, saying that since I cook, she can do the dishes.

I gave Charlie a hug and told him I wa heading to do my homework, and that if I didn't come back down, I wished him a good night that he returned. I completely ignored Bella as I went over to the stairs, and grabbed my gym bag before going up to my room.

I quickly put the laundry in the bag in the hamper before getting changed into my pajamas and put my hair into a messy bun, and grabbed my backpack. I paused before taking out my homework, realizing that I had nearly forgotten to put music on, my lifeline to not dying of boredom when doing homework. I half ran back over to my purse and dug out my iPod, plugging it in and turning on my pop music playlist, music I worked on homework with, and got started knowing I'd get an earful from momma Athena if I tried to avoid it.

Luckily, since I was ahead, it didn't take too long to finish the math homework, and I was ahead in biology as well, as we were just learning about the phases of mitosis here. I knew we'd probably have to do that boring lab about identifying them soon, and I couldn't wait to get that over with. English was also easy, we had to write an essay on Wuthering Heights, and I'd listened to Bella rant about the book often enough, and had even read it once, that the paper was done in half an hour.

I thankfully didn't have any homework in government, so I didn't have to worry about that. I was ridiculously thankful that I had studied ahead and had gotten all of my history credits in Phoenix, so I didn't need to take that. Then came the homework for the bane of my existence, Spanish. I stared at the worksheet in absolute horror before shaking my head. "Nope. Not doing this without help, screw that, not in a million years, or at least until I'm fluent." I muttered, going over to my purse and pulling out my Iris Compact.

Flicking it open, I thought for a minute before deciding who to ask. "Apollo, I have no idea where he is at the moment." I said, before the image appeared a minute later. Daddy Apollo was in his sun chariot, over some place or another, looking completely relaxed. I didn't really want to bug him, but I knew that if anyone spent enough time in a place where spanish was spoke to become fluent in it, it would be him. "Daddy Apollo?" I asked hesitantly, making his head snap in the direction of the message. "Stella! How are you baby girl, we heard you and Ares sparred for an hour because of that little brat, you doing okay?" He asked, seeming delighted to see me.

I couldn't help but giggle at him, he always seemed so happy to talk to me. Weather it was to hear about my day, for me to pass along a message from one of his kids, or just to talk about anything and everything, he was always happy to talk to me. "I'm good, the spar with daddy Ares definitely helped with my anger at her, but I actually need some help. I know that you'll say you're no momma Athena, but can you help me with my Spanish homework? It's near impossible for me, being so used to Greek and French. I figured if any one of you had spent enough time where it's spoken to become fluent, it would be you since it's really hot in those areas. Besides, you could make it fun." I trailed off.

I had looked down, slightly embarrassed by this point, so I was surprised to hear him chuckle. "You have no reason to be embarrassed, Stella. I'd be glad to help, just give me a minute to put the chariot on autopilot, and I'll be right there. Keep your eyes closed for a few minutes, and I'll be there soon." He said, swiping a hand through the message and ending the call.

I smiled as I went over to my bed and flopped down face first onto it. This was so much easier to keep my eyes closed, while also allowing me to embrace my inner dramatic teenager. I just laid there for a minute before letting loose a loud groan, knowing I didn't have much longer until I had to go back to homework.

Another chuckle made me freeze after I groaned. "Well, geez. I thought you were happy to have me come help you, but if that's the reaction I get, you must have been expecting Hermes." I heard daddy Apollo joke. I flung myself up and off the bed and into his warm, tan arms, loving the feeling of him giving me that comforting squeeze as he hugged me.

Charlie and Renee were awesome, don't get me wrong, but I loved being hugged by my birth parents. I had hugged all 14 of them so much, I could identify them by hug alone. I returned the squeeze he gave me, and smiled from where I had my face pressed into his chest as I felt him drop a kiss onto the top of my head. "Hey, baby girl." He whispered before releasing me. I released my hold on him as well, and looked up into his sparkling sky blue eyes to see the slight disappointment of letting me go there.

Only momma Artemis and I knew how much daddy Apollo loved being a father, but hated the law preventing him from being there more for his demigod children. He had told me once that he was relieved that the law didn't keep him from being a part of my life, because he wouldn't have known what to do if it did. I mentally shook those thoughts from my head as I beamed up at one of my easier going parents. "Hi, daddy." I said, before my eyes reluctantly strayed over o my desk where the evil Spanish homework laid. "Do you think momma Athena would kill me if I burned the damn worksheet?" I asked, already knowing that he would make me do it.

He may not be the most studious, but he, like all my parents, wanted me to do good in school. "Yes, she would. Now let's get going on this, the sooner we start, the sooner you'll be done with it." He told me as he guided me over to my desk chair. I heaved a sigh as I slumped into the chair, glaring at the innocent looking worksheet laying there before grabbing my pencil. Daddy Apollo and I spent half an hour on the Spanish worksheet before it was finally done, which I promptly celebrated by shoving it back into my backpack. _**"Stupid language is a torture straight from Tartarus meant just to piss me off, I swear."**_ I grumbled, shoving the rest of my school things in my backpack.

Daddy Apollo laughed as I forcefully zipped the damn thing back up before plunking it down next to my door. "It's not that bad, you're still learning, so it will naturally be frustrating." He told me, coming to sit next to me as I plopped down on my bed. "Easy for you to say, you don't have to deal with the torture that is high school homework." I told him, slumping against him as I felt him start to rub his hand over my back, something that never failed to relax me. "No, I've never had to deal with high school homework, but learning a new language is always hard, Stella. You just have to be patient enough to absorb it." He told me.

I nodded sluggishly, the soothing motions on my back making me tired. I just leaned against him, enjoying the feeling of him rubbing my back for a few minutes before my eyes slipped closed.

 **A/N: They're getting longer! I'm gonna confess, I love writing long chapters, as well as reading them, because so much can happen in long chapters. Though nothing really major happened in this one, you've gotta admit, the small amount of fluff between Stella and Apollo was cute. Hope you guys like the chapter! Love ya, R &R**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: If you recognize it, I don't own it. BTW major Bella bashing, and some Edward bashing!**

 **Bold italics is Greek.**

My eyes flew open what felt like seconds later to the sound of my alarm going off.

I groaned, rolling over in bed to shut it off before bolting upright. The last thing I remembered was leaning against daddy Apollo as he rubbed my back, how did I end up laying down under the covers? I shrugged, guessing that he had laid me down properly before leaving and got out of bed.

I went through my usual morning routine and was soon on my way to school, excited to see the Cullens, minus Edward. I quickly parked, absently noting that I had beat Bella here, not that it was a surprise as her truck was a piece of shit that probably couldn't go over 60, and got out looking for my friends. After a few minutes, I spotted them by a silver Volvo. I frowned slightly as I walked over, wondering if they were having car problems and had to take their mom's car.

I was relieved though, when I didn't see the only Cullen I didn't like so far. "Hey guys! You having car problems or something, why are you next to this soccer mom monstrosity?" I asked, making them crack up for some reason. I looked at the four of them confused, honestly not understanding what was so funny. "Seriously, what's so funny?" I asked, looking to Rosalie. "This is Edward's car. It's his pride and joy." She explained as they all calmed down.

My brow furrowed for a second, thinking on this. "Is he gay and doesn't know how to come out of the closet? Is that why he's so broody, because this car would do just fine for him to come out of the closet. I said seriously making them laugh even harder. **(Quick A/N: I have nothing against anyone in the LGBT community. I have friends and even family who are LGBT. I just don't really like Volvo and thought that this would be a good joke, I don't want to offend anyone with it. Now on with the story!)**

Jasper paused for a second, seeing I was actually serious. "Not sure if he's gay or not Stella, but that was just too damn funny!" He said, cracking up again. "So where is the closet-case? I need to know if I have to suddenly walk away in order to avoid him." I asked, leaning slightly away from the monstrosity. "He left town for little while due to personal 're good for a little while, maybe a week if you're lucky." Emmett told me, making me grin. "Thanks, Teddy Bear!" I chirped, before moving to give him a hug, before jumping onto Jasper's back. "I'm taking the Ninja Express to trig. Onward, Ninja!" I said, after checking my watch, and seeing that it was almost time for class.

Jasper just chuckled before grabbing his backpack from Alice, who was laughing her head off, and walking in the direction of trig, me firmly on his back. "I'm not making you uncomfortable or anything, am I? Because I can get down if I am." I told him, suddenly aware of the fact that he might be uncomfortable with this. "You're fine, Little Star. Though I think the Ninja Express may just end up one of Alice's new favorite modes of transportation." He told me.

I smirked as I placed my chin on his shoulder, enjoying the shocked looks we received. "So I just did you a favor then. I get the Ninja Express to class, and you get your girlfriend clinging to you. It's a win-win for three people!" I told him, before feeling his frame shake with laughter.

The day ended up passing by pretty quickly, with me receiving an invitation to go over to the Cullen household after school at lunch, which I accepted after making a quick call to Charlie between classes to let him know. I was ecstatic when gym finally came by, changing into my gym uniform quickly before all but running out of the locker room. The coach just shook his head when he spotted me nearly vibrating with anticipation, clearly amused.

I wanted to die laughing when he put me and Bella on separate teams, just knowing that Bella's volleyball team would positively hate her by the end of the hour, a suspicion proven right after she had personally caused injury to four of her teammates. Needless to say, my team had won, having learned quickly to just aim for Bella, who would try to avoid the ball.

I had personally spiked the Ball her way six times, and had nailed her in the gun 'accidentally' once. Daddy Ares had to be laughing his ass off at how violent I got during the game. I had been quick to fake the horrified apology, something Bella had bought in a heartbeat, still being stupid enough to think I would never do something like that on purpose. She probably thought my threats yesterday were said strictly out of anger.

While I wouldn't actually chop off her hands, I wouldn't hesitate to trash her stuff if she tried going after my things again, I thought as we all headed to the locker rooms.

I managed to get in and out the quickest, avoiding Jessica and her friend Lauren, the gossip mill of Forks High, and made my way out to the parking lot. I smiled as I saw my friends waiting for me and walked up to them, wanting to know if I was taking anyone.

The four of them smiled at me as I stopped in front of them before Jasper spoke, not giving anyone a chance to say anything. "Emmett and Rosalie will be riding with you while Alice and I take the 'Soccer Mom Monstrosity', so you'll be following us, but you'll have them with you in case you lose us." He explained, and I nodded, pulling out my keys. "Alright then, Beauty Queen, Teddy Bear, please follow me to a _real_ car instead of that _thing_." I said, causing them to laugh.

I smiled as I lead them over to my beautiful Mustang, unlocking it with the remote. I couldn't help the smug pride that welled up inside as I saw them both pause at the sight of my new baby.

I quickly opened my door and turned on the car, pushing the button to take the top down for the first time. "You guys getting in or what? You can just jump over the side into the back, Teddy Bear, but Beauty Queen gets the front." I told him, prompting him to do exactly that, while Rosalie calmly opened the passenger door. "Nice car. How did you end up with this, while your sister got that horrible bucket of rust?" Rosalie asked, as I pulled out of my spot behind the awful Volvo.

I smirked over at her before paying attention to the tin can front of me, making sure to follow it. "This beauty was a gift. The note said it was from a friend at camp, but I don't know who, since they signed it 'The Traveler'. I think it may have been from someone in cabin 11, but I can't be too sure, since I've heard a lot of people talk about places they've traveled to." I told them.

I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye before the ride fell into comfortable silence. After about fifteen minutes, Alice and Jasper turned down an unmarked road in the woods, making me raise an eyebrow. The drive was about two miles long, making me start to think that my new friends must not like visitors very much before I caught sight of a beautiful white mansion with a lot of glass walls. I loved it instantly, knowing that the window walls would bring a lot of light into the house.

Emmett jumped out as soon as I had parked, and I quickly put the top up, not trusting the Forks weather not to suddenly dump a ton of rain into my new baby before Rosalie and I got out ourselves. "So, what do you think?" Alice asked, as she walked up beside me. "It's beautiful, Annabeth would go insane over it." I said, just picturing my little blonde sister from momma Athena's side, and her reaction to the house.

I couldn't help but let out a little giggle at the mental image I got of her grilling the Cullens on the architecture, and demanding to know how old the house really was since it was obvious even to me that it had been redone. "Who's Annabeth?" Jasper asked as we started toward the door. I smiled at him as he opened the door to allow us in first, before answering. "A friend from camp, she's practically a sister to me. But then again, most of the kids from camp are like the siblings I never even knew I wanted, having dealt with what I got for all my life." I said, gaining laughter from them all.

They lead me upstairs into a beautifully done living room, and started seating themselves on the various couches, me taking a comfy armchair. "Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper? Is that you, kids?" A soft female voice asked, coming around a corner. She paused at seeing me, sending a quick glance to my friends. "Who is this?" She asked softly, prompting me to stand, knowing I'd hear momma Hera's voice mentally scolding me for being rude if I didn't. "I'm Stella Swan, Mrs. Cullen. These four invited me over, I'm sorry if I'm intruding." I said, reaching out a hand to her.

She smiled as she took my hand, giving it a gentle shake. "Pleasure to meet you, Stella. You aren't intruding, it was just a surprise to see you, since none of my kids ever bring friends over. And please dear, call me Esme." She said, smiling.

I grinned as I released her hand and hugged her, taking her by surprise if her pause before she returned it was anything to go by. "Well, you have a beautiful home, Esme. My friend Annabeth would probably grill you for hours on the architecture alone, and then get into the interior designs." I told her, knowing that it was the full truth. "Thank you, Stella. Would you like something to eat? I know sometimes kids are hungry after school, despite the fact that my own kids never are." She said, smiling.

I was about to decline politely before my stomach growled, making me blush. "Apparently I am. I probably should have stopped somewhere first, I'm sorry." I told her. "It's cool Little Star, Esme loves to cook." Emmett told me. I just shrugged before smiling at Esme, who was looking at me, clearly waiting for my answer. "I guess I could eat, thanks." I said, sheepishly. "It's no problem, honey. You kids just go ahead and get started on your homework, because if it is not started by the time Stella has to go home, I will be mad." She said, directing the last part to her kids.

I couldn't help but giggle at the absolutely terrified looks on my friends' faces before my smile dropped into a look of horror, imagining what would happen if momma Hera and Esme met. I shuddered just thinking about that mess,earning curious looks. I just shook my head before grabbing my backpack and unzipping it. "We should probably get started on homework. I don't want you guys to get in trouble, and I could use some help with the nightmare of Spanish homework." I told them, making them laugh, before they too started pulling out their homework.

Emmett immediately plonked himself down on the floor, pulling Rosalie down with him, causing Alice, Jasper, and I to look at him oddly. "What? We're doing homework, but not the typical homework circle? Come on!" He exclaimed, causing us to laugh, but join him on the floor anyway.

We all worked well together, joking and laughing about teachers, and what homework we hated the most. Esme had come out with a Greek pasta salad during the first fifteen minutes, making me pause everything and stare at her. "Jasper told me you spoke Greek, I thought you might like it." She told me. I stood from the 'homework circle' as Emmett had dubbed it and hugged her, loving the fact that I'd be having Greek food. "Thanks, Esme. It's been a while since I've had Greek food that I didn't have to cook." I told her, earning a smile in response.

We continued to work as I ate, loving every freaking bite of the Greek pasta salad that I finished shortly after the English homework, before we came to the subject I hated the most, Spanish. A few minutes into staring at the two page worksheet in horror, I started ranting in Greek again. _**"Stupid ass language made in Tartarus just to torment me! I hate Spanish!"**_ I ranted, gaining amused looks from my friends, who had probably guessed the content of my rant based on the angry tone of voice I used alone. "I don't think the Spanish language has done anything to you that warrants such insults." A smooth male voice said from behind me, making me jump.

I whirled around to see a pale man with golden blonde hair, and the usual golden eyes that I associated with my new friends. I was about to introduce myself before it clicked that he had understood my rant in Greek.

I stared at him in shock for a second, before pouncing on the hope that I had someone else to practice my Greek with. "You understood that?" I asked, my eyes wide. The man before me, who I assumed to be Dr. Cullen, smiled kindly before nodding. "I did, I have a few friends who are Greek, and they taught me their language." He told me, making my excitement raise even higher. "And you're fluent? Please be fluent, I have literally no one here who can speak Greek, and I'm gonna go nuts if I only speak it when ranting." I practically begged, making the man laugh.

"I am fluent, and would be more than happy to speak Greek with you. I'm Carlisle, and who would you be?" He asked, sticking out a hand for me to shake. I blushed at how rude I was in my excitement and took his hand. "Stella, I'm friends with four of your kids." I told him. He smiled, easing my worries about him thinking I was rude, giving my hand a quick shake. "It's nice to meet you, Stella. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie talked all about you yesterday, saying that they had actually made a new friend, so I'm very glad to meet you." He told me.

"Charlie told me about your family, so I'm glad to meet one of the best doctors Forks has ever seen. You'll probably meet my adoptive sister soon, she's a huge klutz." I told him. He chuckled, releasing my hand. "In that case, I look forward to meeting her if she's anything like you." He said, making me cringe. "I can assure you, Dr. Cullen, that Bella is my polar opposite." I told him, making him nod his head, not showing any other reaction.

I checked my watch idly before my eyes widened at the time. "Oh, Styx! I'm sorry guys, but I've gotta get home and start making dinner." I said, as I hurriedly started gathering my things. "It's fine, we'll see you tomorrow though, right?" Jasper asked, making me smile at him as I zipped my backpack. "Sure thing, Ninja. You can count on it." I told him, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "It was great to meet you Esme, Dr. Cullen." I said, nodding at them as I started toward the stairs. "You can call me Carlisle, Stella. And it was good to meet you as well, you're welcome to visit anytime." The kind doctor called after me.

"Thanks!" I called, rushing down the stairs to the door. I made sure to close the door gently behind me before rushing over to my car, tossing my backpack in the passenger seat and waving to the window where I saw my friends waving at me, before all but throwing myself into my car. I hated to rush out of there, but I knew I was running slightly behind. After I cleared the ridiculously long driveway, I went a little faster than Charlie would like to get home in time. I could only hope that I wouldn't end up running late the rest of the week.

 **A/N: Holy shit this was a long one! I hope you guys like it, because it was definitely fun to write. Anyway, you guys know the drill, R &R, love ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: If you recognize it, I don't own it. BTW major Bella bashing, and some Edward bashing!**

 **Bold italics is Greek.**

Time skip to four days later, Saturday

I ran late for the rest of the week. I ended up going over to the Cullen house everyday after school, much to Charlie's delight and Bella's absolute envy. Carlisle and Esme seemed to enjoy me being over at their house as much as their kids did, even more so after I accidentally called them aunt and uncle yesterday.

They had both paused when I had greeted them as aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle. I had been mortified after I realized what I had said, and began berating myself in my native language. Carlisle had been quick to jump in and calm me down saying that they were honored I felt that way about them, before he drew me in for a hug. I was excited that I finally had someone to call aunt and uncle, given that I had 14 parents, and practically abused my privilege to call them that.

At the moment though, I was getting ready to head up to Port Angeles to have lunch with daddies Ares, Apollo, Hades, and Hermes, and moms Artemis, Hera, Hestia, and Aphrodite. I got dressed in a hunter green sundress that momma Hera had gotten for me, and grabbed my purse. "Bye Charlie, Bella! I'm heading out!" I hollered as I got to the door. "Don't be too late!" I heard Charlie call in response, and I smiled at how cool he actually was as I headed out and got into my car.

We had agreed to meet at the Olive Garden up in Port Angeles since they had let me pick the restaurant, and I had told them that I'd had Greek for dinner last night. I grinned as I thought of the chicken gyros I had made, and how Charlie practically demanded to make sure there was leftovers for him to take when he went fishing a little later. The drive went by fast, as per usual since I drove faster than Charlie did, and I made it to the restaurant in about an hour, taking fifteen minutes to actually get there after I entered the little tourist trap of a town.

I walked into the restaurant, feeling giddy to finally have some time with some of my parents, and walked right up to the hostess. "Hi, there's a reservation under Solace, party of nine?" I said, sounding questioning toward the end. Daddy Apollo had made the reservation, so I wanted to make sure that I had the name right. He did have a tenancy to use Will's last name most of the time, though he did use Lee Fletcher's sometimes.

The woman smiled before checking her computer and nodded. "Yes, you're the first one to arrive. Why don't you come with me, and I'll direct the rest of your party to you as they arrive." She said, grabbing nine menus and leading me to an area that had two tables pushed together so that it would seat around 12 people. I sat down gratefully in a chair that had two open seats on either side of me, as she set down the menus.

I'd leave it to my parents to duke out who sat next to me, but I knew I'd have one of my dads and one of my moms on either side of me.

The hostess left after laying out the menus, and I waited patiently for the next fifteen minutes for my parents to arrive. Daddy Apollo and momma Artemis were first, arriving a couple minutes after I did, momma Aphrodite and daddy Ares came a few minutes after them, daddy Hermes came with moms Hera and Hestia after ten minutes, and daddy Hades arrived last. I had hugged all of them in greeting as they arrived, my twin parents had taken the seats next to me, since they got here first.

Finally, we were all seated and had given our orders to the waiter who had checked out momma Aphrodite, resulting in daddy Ares threatening his job. "Was that really necessary?" I asked, looking at him as the waiter scampered away. "Yes, he wouldn't stop staring at her." He growled out, making most of us roll our eyes. "So how have you been enjoying Forks so far, Stella?" Momma Hestia asked, drawing the conversation away from the waiter.

I smiled at her, grateful for the topic change. "I've been enjoying it pretty well, other than the fact that Bella has been a broody nightmare worse than usual. I've made some friends too, so I've been able to only see her when needed, which is at home, and in gym." I said. She nodded, but didn't look to happy. I knew that it upset her how much animosity was between Bella and I, being the goddess of family, but she understood that sometimes certain family members were just toxic when mixed. "Tell us about your friends then." Daddy Hermes suggested as the food arrived.

I waited until the food made it to the right person before starting to describe my new friends. "Well, there's Angela Weber, she's the pastor's daughter, but she's really sweet and kind. She's very pretty too, tall with long brown hair, and pretty brown eyes, with a tanned complexion." I said, throwing the physical description in for momma Aphrodite's benefit, before taking a bite of my meatball marinara breadstick sandwich.

The goddess of love beamed at me from over her pasta dish, clearly knowing that I was describing their looks for her. I told them about Mike Newton, who I had befriended in between classes, describing him as well. Daddy Apollo joked at hearing that he had blonde hair and blue eyes that he could be either a son of his or daddy Hermes, making us all laugh. I then went on to describe my friendship with the four Cullen kids, launching into their descriptions with enthusiasm, showing that these were obviously my best friends.

At hearing the descriptions of the Cullen kids, as well as Carlisle and Esme, momma Aphrodite and daddy Hades shared a look before turning to face me, looking completely serious. "Stella, have you ever seen them eat before? What color did you say their eyes were?" Daddy Hades asked, his serious tone quieting the table as they all looked at me. "Their eyes are a golden brown color, and now that I think about it, I actually haven't seen them eat." I said, pausing in the bite I was about to take from my sandwich as I thought about it.

I missed the looks of relief on my parents faces at the eye color as I pondered why I had never seen my friends eat. _**"Stella, we need to tell you something about your friends."**_ Momma Aphrodite said, my trance breaking at the use of our native tongue. I looked around the table, and saw that they all looked serious, and nodded, urging her to continue.

Daddy Hades, started speaking after my nod, cutting off any preamble of momma Aphrodite's. _**"Many years ago, Aphrodite and I had gotten fascinated with stories of people who drank blood from humans, now known as vampire legends. Together, she and I decided to create a race of creatures out of two dying humans. We turned their blood into venom, hardened their skin to be like diamonds, stopped their hearts, heightened their senses, and perfected their every outward flaw.**_

 _ **"The process took three days to complete, and once we were done, the two we had made had awoken with eyes as red as the blood we had taken from their veins. When they awoke, they fed from two humans who had stumbled upon where we had hidden them as we changed them. Aphrodite and I stayed to teach them for a year, which we called the newborn year. We taught them to control their thirst, strength, and speed, while also teaching them that they need only bite a human, and allow the venom to spread to change another.**_ _ **As we left, Aphrodite bestowed the two, a man and a woman, with a gift. She had made them mates, the shortened version of soul mates."**_ He paused, looking at momma Aphrodite, who smiled.

He sighed before continuing his story, looking slightly somber this time. **_"We kept watch over them as time went on, watching as they created new vampires, some of them finding mates in the others created. But we were saddened when a fight broke out, and one of the newborn vampires had attacked the First Two, known by then as the Mother and Father of vampires, ripping them to shreds, and throwing a torch onto their pieces._**

 ** _"It was then that we discovered how our new race could be killed, and I had them placed where they would have gone if they had died before Aphrodite and I stepped in. We watched as vampires evolved, and we became proud of the race we had made, deciding to bestow another gift upon them. As the change enhanced everything about a person, we decided to allow the change to enhance special traits of the one being changed, allowing powers to develop. We never created the powers, just the potential for them, letting the person being changed receive the powers the Fates allowed them."_** He finished.

I was confused, wondering what this had to do with anything, and voiced as much in Greek.

This time, it was momma Aphrodite who answered, looking at me kindly from where she sat as I finished my sandwich. **_"We told you this because your friends, the Cullens are vampires. You said the father's name was Carlisle?"_** She asked, prompting me to nod, stunned at the information I had just received. _**"That must be the same Carlisle Cullen who was determined not to kill anyone. He started drinking animal blood, turning his eyes gold instead of red. There are setbacks to the diet, such as the bloodlust never fully going away, but it's an alternative to those who don't want human blood."**_ She said, shrugging.

My eyes were wide as I processed this. My friends were vampires, a race created by two of my parents who decided it would be fun. I could handle that. However, knowing their secret while keeping my own bugged me. _**"So let me get this straight. My friends are vampires, a race you two created because you thought it would be fun, and I'm allowed to know this because you created them?"**_ I asked, making sure to speak in Greek to keep anyone from understanding.

They both nodded, making me roll my eyes at how nonchalant they were, before I continued in English. "I want to tell them about me." I said.

 **A/N: Cliffy! *evil laughter* I feel so mean doing this to you guys, but never fear! I plan on doing a double update, I've just gotta do some stuff first, then I'll post the next chapter. Don't kill me for leaving you guys hanging though, because then I'd be dead, and you'd never get farther than this, so really, you'd be screwed. And now I'm rambling, so I'm gonna go and do that stuff. Love ya, R &R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: If you recognize it, I don't own it. BTW major Bella bashing, and some Edward bashing!**

 **Bold italics is Greek.**

My parents' jaws dropped all at once, making me repress a giggle at all eight of their stunned faces. "Stella, I'm not sure that's a good idea." Momma Hera said, making me look at her. "And why not? I trust all of them but Edward, and if I ask them not to tell him, they won't. I can know their secret, why can't they know mine? It's only fair after all." I said.

I saw them look slightly apprehensive for a second before momma Hestia piped up. "It would be fair for her to tell them now that she knows their secret. Besides, it would assure them that she wouldn't tell their own, since she has a secret herself." She said.

The others looked apprehensive for a few more minutes before momma Hera sighed. "Very well, Stella. You may tell them, but Hades and Aphrodite have to go with you, so that they can explain why you know what they are. With them having created their race, you're technically a princess to their race." She said, causing me to beam at her. "Thank you! And I'd be glad to take them, I think they'll like my friends." I told her.

We finished up soon after that, and I hugged each of my parents before they left, only momma Aphrodite and daddy Hades remaining behind. "It's best to do this today, baby girl." Daddy Hades said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, knowing he was right and lead them over to my Mustang. To my immense amusement, he climbed into the back seat, while momma Aphrodite took the front. Something about the God of Death riding in the back seat of my car was absolutely hilarious to me, and I couldn't help but laugh. With no further delay other than my small laughing fit, I quickly got in and started the drive back to Forks.

The 45 minute drive was nice being in the presence of two of my parents, and we talked the whole way back. I told them about my classes, and they laughed as I told them about how Bella and I were always on opposite teams in gym, and how my team had learned fast to aim for her. Soon, we were back in Forks, and I was making my way toward the Cullen house. I paused however, a little ways away from their driveway to pull out my phone. "What are you doing darling?" Momma Aphrodite asked. "Calling them to make sure that the little shit that I don't trust is not back yet." I answered simply as I pulled up Alice's contact and pressed the call button.

She answered after only one ring, as was usual, her musical voice coming through the phone. "Hey, Stella!" She chirped. I couldn't stop the automatic grin that came to my face, her cheerfulness was infectious even through the phone. "Hey, Pixie Sticks. I wanna come over, is Broodward there?" I asked, enjoying the confused looks on my parents' faces at the nicknames.

Alice laughed, as she always did at her brother's nickname before answering. "You're clear, where are you at?" She asked. "Meh, just about a mile from your driveway. I was on my way over, and forgot to make sure I was clear. Oh! By the way, I got a bumper sticker for the Soccer Mom Monstrosity, it's absolutely perfect!" I told her, remembering the item I had gone up to Seattle the other day to get. "Alright, see you in a minute." She said, before we hung up.

I put my phone in the cup holder and started driving again, somewhat ignoring the silence in the car. "'Soccer Mom Monstrosity'?" Daddy Hades asked, breaking it. "yeah, a horrible silver Volvo." I said simply as I turned down the two mile long driveway. I saw momma Aphrodite shudder at the mention of the car in the passenger seat, but she remained silent.

A couple minutes later, we were pulling up outside the house and getting out of the car. I paused just for a second to get a bag out of the glove box, before locking the car and heading to the door. I didn't bother to knock, and just opened the door. "I'm home!" I called jokingly, and I heard Emmett's booming laughter from the upstairs living room in response. I smiled as I gestured for my two parents to follow me, and headed up the stairs. As we got up there, I saw Emmett and Jasper duking it out on Call of Duty, and couldn't help myself. "Do vampire reflexes help at all in video games?" I asked casually, leaning against the wall.

The reaction was instantaneous as they stopped playing the game, Alice and Rose dropped their magazines, and I heard a clatter come from the kitchen. "Sorry about that, Aunt Esme." I said, not even raising my voice as I continued to look at my four friends. "You know?" Rosalie asked in a horrified whisper. "Sure do, Beauty Queen." I told her with a nod. "How did you find out, Stella?" I heard Carlisle's voice ask from the hallway as he came into sight. "That would be because of us." Daddy Hades said, stepping forward with momma Aphrodite. Well, this would be interesting.

Carlisle POV

I stared in shock at the young girl I considered a niece in just a few days as she announced that she knew our secret. "How did you find out, Stella?" I asked, nearly horrified for her safety. "That would be because of us." A smooth male voice interjected, coming out of the shadows with a woman whose beauty put even Rosalie's to shame.

Esme came out of the kitchen, where she had gone to make a light snack for Stella as soon as she had called Alice, and we all took seats in the living room. "And you are?" I asked, trying to find out who these two were, and how they knew our secret. "My apologies. I am Hades, and this is Aphrodite, Gods of Olympus." The man said, before a wave of power came over my family proving their claims.

I was stunned to see only Stella was unaffected by the wave of power that nearly knocked my family out of their seats. "How is it that you know Stella?" Esme asked, a protective edge to her voice. I could understand the underlying fear I saw in her, as the Greek God of Death claimed to have told the girl we had come to love as a niece our secret, so he had to know her. "Let me explain this one, you two." Stella said to the two deities.

I didn't need to be Jasper to feel the shock that rolled off of us in waves as they nodded to her in acceptance. How did Stella have influence over two Greek Gods, I wondered. "The story of how I know them starts 16 years ago, on Olympus. On a July day, ironically, the Fourth of July, the Goddess of Wisdom, Lady Athena, decided to do an experiment. Her objective was to see if it was possible to create a stronger strain of godly ichor, and so she called together a meeting of the 14 major Gods and Goddesses.

"They all agreed to help her by giving a sample of their own ichor in a basin to be mixed, so it could be collected for testing. However, when the ichor mixed, a flash came from inside the basin and once it dissipated, there was a baby girl in place of the ichor. The Goddess of Motherhood, Lady Hera, quickly checked the child to see who the parents were, and saw to her shock, that the baby was created from the mixed ichor, and as such, the baby was the child of all 14. The child was quickly taken care of, clothed, fed, and put to bed, and they all began to argue over names. The argument was understandable, the baby had 14 parents, so it would be difficult to come up with a name they all liked." She said.

We were all enraptured with the story, but I couldn't help but wonder why this was important. My thoughts were shoved aside as Stella continued, sounding somber this time, and the two deities looked down in sorrow. "As Apollo went to feed the child, causing a brief pause in the three day argument, he discovered as he entered the temporary nursery, that the child was not in her crib. He searched the room frantically, before having to report the grave news. The child, the baby girl of them all, had gone missing.

"Angered and despaired, Zeus sent out a message to all gods that they were to find the child, the Daughter of Olympus. 16 years went by from that day, and the child had become known as the Lost Daughter of Olympus. On a seemingly innocent day though, a satyr -half man, half goat- found a child with a strong godly scent. Thinking the child was a demigod child of one of the Big Three, he directed her to a camp for Greek demigods. Upon the girl's arrival at the camp, the camp director Dionysus recognized her, and flashed out of the camp, only to return with 13 others. Once they laid eyes on the newest arrival, they claimed her to be their Lost Daughter.

"After spending a short time with her at the camp, they ordered Dionysus to bring her to Olympus the next day, which he did. On Olympus, it was explained to the girl who she was, the circumstances of her birth, and everything else she wanted to know. However, after 16 years of missing their daughter, Hestia asked the only question that no one had thought to ask her: what was her name?" Stella paused, looking at us all, clearly waiting for something. "What does this have to do with you though?" Emmett asked, finally cracking.

She laughed, along with the two deities beside her. "Because, Emmett." She started, startling us all with the use of his name rather than his nickname. She sat taller as she spoke, an air of power and authority surrounding her. "I am Stella Charlotte Swan, Lost Daughter of Olympus." She stated, truth ringing from every word she spoke. We stared at her in awe, stunned that we had known a deity for days, and hadn't even known it. "That isn't entirely true." Lady Aphrodite said, turning to face me.

Used to mind readers, I merely continued aloud. "How is it not true, Lady Aphrodite? If Stella is the Daughter of Olympus, would she not be a goddess?" I asked. I noticed Stella grimace at my question before she answered herself. "I was, for the first three days of my life. Then that asshole Hercules showed up, bound my powers and immortality, and even hid me from my parents' sight before dumping me on Charlie and Renee's doorstep. I think he would have killed me if it weren't for the fact that daddy Hades would have recognized me the second I entered his domain and found a way to bring me back. I'm mortal until my 18th birthday, but at least I have my powers back. Not to mention the ring daddy Hephaestus made me to hide my scent from monsters. I can normalcy until my 18th!" She said, fiddling with the silver ring she always wore on her left middle finger.

"So why did you tell her about us?" Jasper asked the two deities. "Because eight of us met up with her for lunch today, and she told us about her friends. She described them all for my sake, and once she got through the descriptions of all of you we recognized what you are." Lady Aphrodite said. "How did you know what we are?" Alice asked, and I had to wonder if she had registered the fact that they were Gods yet.

Lord Hades smiled at her, and I was shocked at how kind it was. In the myths, he was always described as cruel. "That is because we created the vampire race, Miss Cullen." He stated. "What?" Emmett asked, looking stunned. I was afraid for a minute that he had offended them before Stella started laughing. "That was pretty much my reaction too, Teddy Bear. Turns out, they had heard what are now vampire legends, got bored, and created vampires. Momma Aphrodite gave you guys the gift of having mates, and they both gave the gift of potential for powers. Your powers come from natural traits enhanced during the change." She said.

I smiled slightly at hearing confirmation on my theory for vampire powers. "Wait a second. If you two created vampires, does that mean Stella is like a princess to our kind or something?" Rosalie asked.

We all looked at Stella for a second, and I had to wonder that myself. "Technically she could be given we created your race, but she's not part of it, so technically not." Lady Aphrodite said. "I'm telling you guys my secret because I know yours. This only makes it fair, however you cannot tell Edward because I don't trust him." Stella said.

At seeing our uncomfortable looks, she continued on, looking more compassionate. "Look guys, I hate the fact that I'm asking you to do this. You can tell him I found out your secret to make it slightly easier, but you can't tell him mine. I don't trust him, so Olympus doesn't trust him. I had to beg just to tell you guys, just so it could be fair. I hate that I'm asking you to keep a secret from family, I really do, but this is a risk for me. Olympus has enemies, and if the wrong person has the right information, they could use me against my parents. This is as much for my parent's sake as it is for mine, please understand." She pleaded.

Looking at her, I could tell that she was scared. But with two deities, I wondered what reason she had to be scared. Then it hit me, she was afraid of losing her friendship with us. "We'll keep your secret. But Edward can read minds, Stella, we need to find a way to hide our thoughts from him." I told her.

 **A/N: Holy shit this took forever to write! So, yay the Cullens know and agreed to keep it a secret! I do plan on having Bella and Edward find out at some point, just not yet, and probably not in this story. And yes, you crazies can consider this confirmation of a sequel in progress. I've got some ideas stewing in my messed up, twisted little mind, so you guys will get some entertainment. I will be posting another chapter tomorrow, as I am too damn tired to do so right now, but I promised this chapter to you guys, and I'm not going to be "that bitch" who doesn't do what I promised. Love ya, and R &R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: If you recognize it, I don't own it. BTW major Bella bashing, and some Edward bashing!**

 **Bold italics is Greek.**

Jasper POV

I was having a hard time believing this.

My new best friend was the daugher of 14 gods and goddesses. She used to be a goddess herself, but had her powers and immortality taken from her, it was interesting to process. I understood why she wanted to keep this a secret from Edward, and I was as concerned about him discovering her secrets in our thoughts as Carlisle was.

To my confusion, she gave off relief and smiled at Carlisle's concern. "I can handle that." She told him. "How?" Rosalie asked, feeling curious. "I've got to make a call. Though, the result may just be terrifying for us all." Stella said, digging into her purse. "Why would it be terrifying?" I asked, feeling concerned. "Because the goddess of motherhood will be meeting Esme. That shit is terrifying to _me_ , so it should be enough to worry you guys. Then there's the chance of her getting tips or ideas from momma Hera, and if that happens, we're all screwed." She said, taking a compact mirror out of her purse.

Quickly recalling the Greek myths about Hera, I was able to understand why she was so nervous. I felt the anxiety rolling off of my siblings as they realized what could happen as well. Sighing, Stella flicked open the compact mirror that was rainbow colored before steeling herself from what I felt. "Hera, Mount Olympus." She stated to our utter confusion.

I nearly fell out of my seat however, when a voice spoke from the mirror after a minute. "Stella, did you tell them dear?" A motherly female voice asked, reminding me of my own human mother for a moment. "Sure did, momma Hera. However, Edward is a mind reader, so we need your help locking my secrets, and anything to do with them behind some thick mental barriers. Can you help us with that?" She asked, earning a soft chuckle from the woman she was talking to. "Of course, honey. I'll flash to your car and be right there. See you in a second." The female voice said.

Stella nodded and flicked her compact closed before putting it back into her purse. "I'll be right back, I have to go let momma Hera in." Stella said before disappearing back down the stairs, leaving us with the God of Death, and Goddess of Love.

Once she was out of sight, Lord Hades leveled a terrifying stare at us all. "If any of you hurt my daughter, I will take you down to the Fields of Punishment while you still breathe and have all three of my Furies have their fun with you." He growled, just low enough for Stella not to hear from downstairs. I instantly felt the utter fear rolling off of each of my family members, which paralyzed me. "Now, Hades. Stella trusts her friends, and you heard her call one of them 'aunt' earlier. They clearly wouldn't hurt her, and even if they tried, I don't think you'd be able to follow through with that since Stella would handle the problem herself." Lady Aphrodite said in a scolding manner.

They both quieted at hearing the door open and close, while we heard two sets of footsteps ascend the stairs. Stella came into sight first, followed by a woman with such a motherly air to her, it put Esme to shame. "Momma Hera, I'd like you to meet my friends, the Cullens." Stella said, sweeping her hand out to gesture us all. "Nice to meet you all, I am Hera, goddess of marriage and motherhood. Stella said that you all needed help creating barriers for the information of the Greek world to prevent a mind reader from seeing?" The goddess asked. "We do, Lady Hera. The last member of our family, Edward can read minds, and as Stella requested us to not let him know her secrets, a barrier to surround those thoughts would be useful." Carlisle said diplomatically.

Lady Hera nodded before going over to him. "I will enter your mind to separate the thoughts of my daughter's secrets from the rest. After I have done that, I will put up an impenetrable wall that would not be seen to a mind reader who is not worthy of knowing these secrets. It won't hurt a bit, but you may feel like your mind has gone fuzzy for a moment. Any thoughts you have of my daughter's secrets after the wall is up will go directly behind it, even as you think them." She said, putting a gentle hand on Carlisle's forehead.

I felt Carlisle's emotions daze for a second before clearing again, indicating that the brief mental fuzziness had happened. She removed her hand after a minute before moving to Esme and repeating the process. She kept on repeating the process for about five minutes, and the brief fuzziness had felt weird to us all. "It is done. Oh, and Rosalie?" Lady Hera asked, turning to face my sister who had straightened at being addressed by a goddess. "Yes, Lady Hera?" She asked tentatively, her emotions giving off small amounts of anxiety.

"With your memories of wanting children, I did a quick check to see if it would have been a possibility for you, had you not been turned." She said, gaining Rosalie's complete attention. "What happened to you, with how brutal it was, it took your chances of having children. Carlisle did indeed save you, dear." She told her.

I felt Rosalie's crushing heartbreak at hearing the words, her brief denial, not wanting to accept the goddess of motherhood's words, before resignation set in, knowing that she would not have lied about such a thing. "So he completely destroyed me then?" She asked, venom tears that she would never shed shining in her eyes. Lady Hera's own eyes took on a compassionate edge as she moved to hug my sister. "He has only destroyed you if you let him do so. He took your chances of having children, yes. But if you do not let him, then he has never destroyed you." She said, somehow managing to sound compassionate and soft, but firm as well.

"Do not let him destroy you, Rosalie. If you do, then he has truly won. Do not give him the satisfaction dear, not even as he rots in the Fields of Punishment." The kind goddess told her. "Thank you, Lady Hera. I promise I won't give him the satisfaction." Rosalie told her. As I observed the tender moment between my sister and the goddess, I felt Stella's emotions shift to mischief. "So now that the memories are taken care of, wanna see what I got for the Soccer Mom Monstrosity?" She asked, ruining the moment.

I just shook my head as the others laughed, Rosalie and Lady Hera breaking apart. The goddess looked at Stella with fond exasperation, shaking her head as well. "You have been spending too much time with Hermes and Apollo, I swear." She told her. Stella just grinned at her before holding up a bag from Spencer's, a store from the mall in Seattle. "Wanna see it or not?" She asked, clearly not even phased by the goddess' exasperation. "Let's see it then." Rosalie said, prompting a manic grin from Stella as she reached into the bag and pulled out a bumper sticker.

None of us could stop the uproarious laughter at seeing that it read 'Gay Porn Star'. "Stella!" Lady Aphrodite exclaimed, somehow managing to look serious as she calmed her own laughter. "What? I have nothing against same sex couples, but this is just too damn funny! After all, daddy Apollo has had a few same sex relationships, and none of those stories phased me. Besides, it'd piss Broodward off royally for this to be on his precious Volvo." She said. **(A/N: Again, guys, I have nothing against the LGBT community, but I do hate Volvo and take every chance of bashing it. Hope no one finds this offensive, and if you do, I am sorry! Also, the bumper sticker is real, I have seen it at Spencer's!)**

Unable to help it, we all started laughing again. Just the mental image of the fit Edward would throw was hilarious. "Stella? I'm afraid we have to go now, but we'll talk to you tonight." Lord Hades said.

Stella POV

At hearing my father's words, I stopped laughing and pouted. "Do you have to go? I don't get to spend a lot of time with you, can't you just stay a little while longer?" I asked.

The three of them looked at me sadly, shaking their heads. "Sorry, honey. But we can't, we have our own responsibilities, you know that." Momma Aphrodite said, reaching out to hug me. I returned it half-heartedly, giving the same to momma Hera and daddy Hades. "Fine, I'll talk to you later." I said, giving a fake smile. It was probably obvious enough even Bella may have been able to tell it was fake.

They all looked at me sadly, but I ignored them and turned toward my friends. I had to fight the urge to turn around as I heard them go downstairs. I waited until after I heard the door close before letting a few tears escape. This was the only part I absolutely loathed abut my mortality, and I knew it was even worse for the demigods. "Stella, are you alright?" Alice asked, coming forward and wrapping her arms around me.

At feeling the comforting hug that could only come from a friend, I couldn't stop myself from breaking down. "I hate this! They're all so busy, I rarely get to see them in person, and it's so much worse for the demigods!" I cried, not even paying attention as she sat me down.

I felt three other hands start rubbing my back or arms, and my gratitude for my friends rose that much higher. "What is? What's worse for demigods?" I heard the gentle voice of Carlisle ask. "The ancient laws. They prevent gods and goddesses from interacting with their demigod children. So many of them feel abandoned by their godly parent, it's not even funny!" I choked out, curling into the strong, but lean arms of Jasper, letting his calming presence wash over me. "I know that compared to them, I have no right to feel like this because I can at least talk to them while the demigods can't. But the fact that I'm not a demigod let me get close to them, and I hate that I can't see them much in person!" I said, my sobs reduced to sniffles by now.

"It's perfectly reasonable for you to miss your parents, especially since you got the chance to know them. They love you very much if what I felt from Lord Hades and Ladies Aphrodite and Hera was any indication." Jasper whispered, even though I knew now that they all heard it. "I know they love me, they always tell me that they do." I said, before pausing. "Wait, what did you mean 'what you felt from them'?" I asked, pulling out of his arms slightly and looking at him, confused.

He chuckled as if he knew that I was annoyed behind my confused stare. "I'm an empath darlin'. I can feel your emotions, and project emotions onto someone else. That's how I calmed you down so fast, I was sending you a dose of calm." He told me.

My eyes widened at hearing what he could do. It was an impressive gift, after all. He must have been very charismatic and sensitive to other people's emotions as a human for him to be an empath now. "Do you want to know how those tree felt when they looked at you?" He asked, after apparently feeling my shocked and impressed emotions. I nodded hesitantly, honestly a little nervous to know how they really felt about me. "This is how they all felt about you." He told me before I felt a massive wave of love swamp me. "I'd have done it separately, but you'd just be feeling the same thing three times." He told me, shrugging.

I was glad to know how those three felt about me, and projected my gratitude, knowing he'd feel it. He smiled at me before I felt fond amusement engulf me, and I knew he'd just answered my gratitude with his own emotions. "So does anyone else have a power? Broodward is a mind reader, you're an empath, anyone else?" I asked, scanning my friends.

Alice smiled at me and nodded, indicating she had a power as well. "I can see the future based on people's decisions. However, my visions are subjective, they can always change if someone changes their mind, and I can't see split second decisions. You're kind of fuzzy, like your decisions want to be a blind spot, but at the same time, you're my friend, so I'm able to see something. Carlisle theorizes that I can see humans and vampires because those are things I have been. You're currently human, or mortal at the very least, so I can vaguely see you, but because of your status as a mortal goddess, it's difficult. I couldn't see you bringing Lord Hades and Lady Aphrodite, so I don't think I can see gods. Then again, I might be able to see them if I had permission, maybe it's because they're higher than I am, so I can't see them because they don't let me. I don't know how that would work though, so I'm not completely sure." She said.

I nodded, because it made sense if I thought about it, and looked at the others. "It's only the three of us, Stella. Unless you count Carlisle's compassion, Esme's kindness, Rosalie's beauty, and Emmett's strength." Jasper said. I smiled as he listed off the best traits that could be powers, and shook my head. "Sorry, unless my parents say those are powers, then they don't count. Pretty talented family though." I told them before looking at Alice again and thinking. "Hey, Pixie Sticks? Do you know if you were an Oracle in your human life?" I asked, wondering if her visions were from being daddy Apollo's Oracle.

She shook her head in the negative at my question. "I don't remember my human life. When I woke up, all I knew was that my name was Alice, and I could see the future." She told me, looking sad. I instantly felt bad for bringing it up, but was quickly swamped by a wave of reassurance from Jasper. "I was wondering because daddy Apollo is the god of prophecy, so I thought your visions may have stemmed from being his Oracle. However, you may have been blessed with clairvoyance from him, giving you may have had visions even as a human." I told her.

I contemplated for a second Iris Messaging him and asking, but decided against it. If he did bless her as a human, then he'd be able to tell her about her human life. As much as I wanted to be able to give her that information, it would be suspicious if she suddenly remembered when she didn't before. Damn did I wish I could help her.

 **A/N: Okay! So this chapter is a bit later than I wanted, but I have been out of the house all day, so don't blame me! So, Esme and Hera have met, and does that freak anyone else out to imagine? Poor Stella though, wanting to be able to help Alice, but not being able to because she knows that if Alice thought of her past, it would be her own, and not one of Stella's secrets. Granted, the way she could find out would be, but not her own past. Either way, her secrets are safe, and her bond with the Cullens got stronger because she told them, yay! Love ya, R &R**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: If you recognize it, I don't own it. BTW major Bella bashing, and some Edward bashing!**

 **Bold italics is Greek.** _regular italics is mental conversations_

Time skip

Well, things have gotten interesting over the last few weeks.

Broodward came back the day after I told the rest of his family about the Greek world, and hadn't even noticed the bumper sticker I had Rosalie put on for me for a solid week. He'd been pissed when he discovered it, which had been at school, and I had laughed for pretty much the entire day whenever I saw him.

Bella had been obsessing over his pathetic, broody ass since he came back too, and kept asking me to demand answers from him. I couldn't even talk to the idiot without insulting him, and she wanted me to ask why he was such a jackass to her? I'd admit I had been curious, and had asked uncle Carlisle, who had informed me that my pathetic, broody sister was that pathetic, broody idiot's blood singer.

Broodward had also found out that I knew their secret when I was at their house his first Monday back, and had actually said that I needed to be killed. I had never seen my four friends, or Carlisle and Esme so livid. Jasper had actually ripped his arms off, while Rosalie had ripped out his tongue. I, meanwhile, had been torn between laughing my ass off, and utter terror. I had been ecstatic when Carlisle said that they would not kill a member of the family though.

Yesterday, Bella had gone to La Push beach with a bunch of our classmates, while Charlie had taken me hunting for the first time with Harry Clearwater. He had kept up with the deal and had told Harry that I was the best huntress he knew, making the man laugh at first.

Harry wasn't laughing twenty minutes later, after I had taken down a buck from fifty feet away with a single arrow though, something I thanked the Twin Archers for allowing me to do mentally. Harry had actually asked me to teach him archery after he had seen the arrow sticking out of the buck's heart. I had been all too glad to agree to teach him, and had even offered to help him find the right bow whenever he was ready.

Currently though, I was lounging in my room, contemplating going over to the Cullens to bug them when Bella came barging into my room. "Knock much? What the hell is your problem?" I demanded, glaring at Bella fiercely enough to make her flinch. "The Cullens are vampires!" She exclaimed, recovering enough from my glare to remember why she had been rude enough to just barge into my room. I leveled a deadpan stare at her as I wondered just what Broodward had done to reveal their nature to my idiot adoptive sister. "It took you this long to figure that shit out?" I asked, looking at her as if wondering why she was still standing in my room.

She stared at me incredulously as if I had just told her that I was purple penguin from Mars. "You knew?!" She screeched. Good grief, she sounded worse than a banshee, my ears were ringing now. "Uh, duh! I've known since our first Saturday here. Honestly, it's part of the reason your precious Broodward hates me so much. Now that his dumb ass has caused you to find out, he better not complain. He all but screamed 'I'm not human' in your face when he stopped Tyler's van" I told her.

I recalled that incident rather well. Rosalie had been pissed when he had done such a public display, while I was mad at him for putting my friends at risk. I was glad he saved Bella, mostly for Charlie and Renee's sake, but all it had done was make her more curious. I was personally just waiting for the day her curiosity got her killed. I'd head straight to the Underworld, bitch slap her, and give her a nice little 'I told you so'. "How did you find out?" Bella's irritating voice demanded, breaking me out of my thoughts. I rolled my eyes at her in exasperation, before answering. "I remembered the Quileute legends, dumb ass." I told her as I grabbed my purse. "Now, if you'll kindly get the fuck out of my room, I have plans for the day." I said.

She just stared at me as I pushed past her, heading downstairs and out to my car. I hooked my phone up to the Bluetooth in the car that Rosalie had installed and called Jasper. "Hello, Stella." Jasper's smooth voice greeted. "Hey, Ninja. I'm on my way over, and tell aunt Esme that I have not eaten breakfast yet, so she's free to go nuts, just not too nuts." I told him, earning a chuckle. "Alright, how soon will you be here?" He asked.

I checked my speedometer and saw that I was only going five over the speed limit, and thought for a second. "I should be there in ten, I'm not in the mood to drive like you guys." I told him jokingly. "Alright, see you in ten." He said with a chuckle before hanging up.

True to my word, I turned down the ridiculously long driveway about ten minutes later. Since the ground was pretty much dry for a change, I sped up just a little, wanting to get to the house quicker. Just two minutes later, I was parked in front of the house and heading in. "I'm home, psychos!" I called, heading up the stairs. "I thought psycho was your sister?" Rosalie asked, as I plopped down next to her on the couch. "No, that's when you break out the horror movie music." I told her.

She and the others laughed, while Broodward tried once again, to glare at me without looking constipated, and failed. "By the way, congratulations dumb ass. Bella knows what you are now." I said, looking at the idiot. He growled at me, which sounded pathetically kitten-like, and I smirked. "I thought you might have been more laid back by now. After all, if you don't sneak into Bella's room at night to have a tumble between the sheets, what do you sneak into her room for, Stalkward?" I asked, causing everyone to go deadly silent, and Edward to pale somehow.

He was actually whiter than snow right now, it was hilarious. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! How dare you sneak into a girl's room at night, especially when there is another girl in the same house! You are not to leave this house at night without somebody with you to make sure you don't go over to the Swan house uninvited!" Esme yelled, bringing out a tray with pancakes, eggs, and what looked like an entire package of turkey bacon, my favorite. Before my powers had been released, this would have been way too much food. Now though, this was literally the perfect amount, though I had no idea how she cooked an entire package of bacon in ten minutes. I shrugged it off and dug into the eggs, deciding to eat those before they got cold, and enjoyed the terrified look on Broodward's face.

Esme actually reminded me of momma Hera a bit at the moment, ready to rain down her motherly fury. Despite how scary daddy Ares acted, I personally thought momma Hera was my most terrifying parent. "Don't worry aunt Esme, if he gives one of you the slip, just let me know and I'll tell Charlie I saw him in the tree outside Bella's window, and have him get a stalking injunction. You guys could come see me, but he'd have to stay away." I said, grinning gleefully at the stalker as I finished my eggs.

He huffed angrily and got up, stalking toward the stairs. "I'm going hunting." He said as he walked by, trying to glare at me. "Try to take a shit too, you look constipated!" I called after him and heard the door slam as my reward.

I smirked before digging into my turkey bacon, before I heard Jasper start cracking up. Within seconds the whole Cullen family was laughing hysterically while I calmly ate my bacon. "Damn, Little Star, where do you come up with this stuff?" Emmett asked as he started calming down. I held up a hand while I finished the last piece of bacon, before answering. "Did you guys not see him try to glare at me? He looked like he was constipated." I told him.

He nodded as I started in on my pancakes, which there were only two of, so I ended up finishing them quickly. Uncle Carlisle came to take the tray, and by this point, I knew better than to argue, so I just sighed and thanked him before turning to aunt Esme. "So how's your new project coming along?" I asked, referring to the new project she had started in the house two weeks ago nobody besides her had even seen it, according to Jasper, and even Alice hadn't looked through her visions to sneak a peek. "It's nearly done, I just have a few more finishing touches and it will be complete. Speaking of the project though, I'd better go up there. Carlisle, come on!" She said, before zipping up to the third floor.

I just looked at my four friends and shrugged, before turning to the girls. "Wanna do makeovers? Thanks to my Aphrodite traits, I'm like a pro at them." I told them, making them nod eagerly. "I'll go get my makeup, Rose, you get the hair and nail things." Alice said before zipping up the stairs as well, followed by Rose. "So what are you two going to do?" I asked the boys after a second.

The two of them looked at me like I was insane before we all smiled. "Video games." The three of us said in unison. Alice and Rosalie came back down right as the boys turned on Call of Duty. "Let me do Beauty Queen first, and you can decide if you want me or her to do you." I told her, grabbing the hair stuff. I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye as I set to curling Rosalie's hair into tight curls. When I was done with that, I ran a brush through her hair loosening the curls enough to make them curly waves. After her hair was done, I put the curling iron and brush back into the bag Rosalie had brought them down in, and grabbed the makeup, setting to work.

Twenty minutes later, Rosalie had gold eyeshadow to compliment her golden brown eyes, with just a small amount of mascara framing her eyes. A small amount of blush to give her color, and peach lipstick to make it look completely natural. Then, I decided to turn my attention to her hands, and quickly set to buffing the nails and trimming the cuticles, before pulling out gold nail polish. Luckily, the manicure didn't take as long as the hair or makeup, and I had finished with that in just ten minutes. "Done." I said, smiling at my finished masterpiece.

I turned to Alice, who had a mirror ready and was staring at Rosalie in awe. "Hey, Pixie Sticks, wanna hand the mirror to Beauty Queen?" I asked. She nodded, and handed the mirror over, while I looked over at the boys. They hadn't even twitched in our direction, involved as they were in shooting each other on the screen. I turned back to the girls at Rosalie's gasp. "Stella, this is amazing! It doesn't even look like you did anything other than my hair and nails, how did you manage that?" She asked, putting the mirror down. "Think of who one of my mother's is. My Aphrodite senses make doing makeovers ridiculously easy, not to mention that I can make it look like I didn't touch your face to begin with." I told her.

She stood from her chair and gave me a gentle hug before smirking and nodding in the direction of the two oblivious boys. I smiled and nodded, showing that I understood she wanted to knock Emmett to his knees, and walked over to the couch, ripping the controller out of Jasper's hands and pressing pause. As expected, both boys turned around to yell at me, but paused seeing Rosalie. "Rosie?" Emmett asked, sounding slightly strangled. I inwardly felt a sense of pride at that, since I hadn't known a vampire could make that noise.

I knew that to humans, it would only look like she was wearing mascara, but to vampires, the makeup would be seen due to their enhanced vision. Rosalie grinned at her husband and mate, nodding toward me. "You have our Little Star to thank. Her, and her Aphrodite heritage." She said. We went back to doing makeovers after Emmett stopped drooling, and Alice had asked Rosalie to do hers, so I went over to the couch and plopped down between the boys. I watched them play Call of Duty for a little while, before I started feeling hands in my hair. "I can't do a full makeover guys, I'm meeting up with daddy Ares for a spar later." I told them.

I heard Alice make a sad noise, but it didn't stop the hands in my hair. "We can at least do your hair for the spar though, right?" Rosalie asked. I thought about it for a second, before shrugging, and leaned back for Rosalie to continue. Alice came around into my field of vision seconds later, and grabbed my hands to start buffing my nails. I watched her, as I felt Rosalie pull my hair up into a ponytail, and was glad that Alice only did a quick French manicure, before putting the top coat on. I smiled at her, and saw that Rosalie had done nothing to her hair, since it was too short to style, but her makeup had been done to make her look more pixie like, with light pink fingernails. "Looks good, Pixie Sticks." I told her, referring to my manicure, and her makeover.

She smiled at me, as I felt Rosalie's hands leave my hair. "Thanks, you're done." She said, smiling at Rosalie behind me. _'Having fun, darling?'_ I heard momma Aphrodite's voice in my head. I had gotten so used to this, I didn't even twitch at the sudden voice in my head. _'Yeah, I made Rosalie over, she did Alice, and now their doing me real quick, but they're keeping it simple because I'm going for a spar with daddy Ares later.'_ I told her. My focus was broken when Alice put a mirror in front of my face, and I angled it toward the mirror aimed at the back of my head, which I saw in the mirror I held. I didn't bother to stop the smile at seeing the braids on either side of my head going into the high ponytail Rosalie had put my hair into. "It looks awesome!" I said.

Before my girl friends could respond, Carlisle and Esme came down the stairs, smiling slightly. "You three look beautiful." Carlisle commented, coming over and dropping a kiss on all of our heads. "Thanks dad." My best friends chimed, while I added my own thanks. "Thanks, uncle Carlisle." I said, standing up and stretching. "We've finished the project, would you like to see it now?" He asked.

The five of us who had not seen what the project had been immediately rushed over to him, the boys and I vaulting over the back of the couch. He laughed lightly and lead us with Esme back up the stairs to the third floor. We were lead to a door that Jasper had told me was actually an empty bedroom, much to our confusion. We waited until Esme grinned at our irritatedly impatient faes and opened up the door.

 **A/N: Hi! Don't kill me with how I ended this chapter, I plan on putting another one up in a bit! Like always, I hope you guys like the chapter, and I'll see you in a bit! Love ya, and R &R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: If you recognize it, I don't own it. BTW major Bella bashing, and some Edward bashing!**

 **Bold italics is Greek.** _regular italics is mental conversations_

When I saw the inside of the room tears sprung up in my eyes. I walked into the room as if in a trance, staring at the beautiful designs that made the room seem like an Ancient Greek palace. Looking at the walls, I could see my parents' names painted in Ancient Greek, and above the bed was another set of writing in the same language. "'May I have safe and pleasant dreams as I drift in the realm of Lord Morpheus.'" I translated.

Smiling, I turned to Carlisle. "Your idea?" I asked, pointing at the writing I had just translated. He nodded, moving to stand next to me. "Yeah, I thought you would like it. There's another set of writing above the door, look." He said, and we all turned to face the door. "'May the Daughter of Olympus find peace in this, her palace, until the day she returns to her true home.'" I read aloud, tears actually falling from my eyes at that. "In case it wasn't obvious, this is your room." Esme said softly. "I love it, the Greek designs actually remind me of camp a bit." I told her.

She smiled and pulled me in for a hug, clearly happy that I loved the room. "I should probably go. I don't want to be here when Broodward gets back, and I have plans to go to the boxing gym in Port Angeles." I told them, pulling gently out of Esme's embrace "Love you guys!" I called as I grabbed my purse and headed out. Now to relieve some stress.

Time skip again to a week later

I was excited for today. It was Friday, and I had asked Charlie if I could spend the night at the Cullen house. He agreed under the condition that it was fine with them, which Carlisle and Esme were all to eager to have me spend the night in my room over there. I didn't know Bella's plans for the day, and frankly I didn't care as I tossed my overnight bag into my car. I knew I wouldn't be able to Iris Message my parents tonight, but I was bringing my phone so I could text them.

I wasn't too worried about Broodward looking through my phone while I was sleeping, my phone lock could only be undone by my faint godly signature.

I quickly drove over to the Cullen house, excited for the Italian food Rosalie said they'd all be helping make. When I got there, I saw Emmett standing outside the house, waiting for me. He walked over to the passenger door before I could put it in park, so I unlocked the door to allow him in. "We're putting your car in the garage tonight." He explained with a grin. I nodded, driving the car over to the garage and parked in the space they had obviously cleared for me.

After I parked, Emmett was out of the car and around to my side with my bag before I could even undo my seatbelt. I couldn't help but laugh at his excited face as I got out of the car, making him smile. "Come on, I'll give you a ride on the Teddy Bear Express to the kitchen, then I'll take your stuff up to your room." He said, turning around and crouching down. I didn't even hesitate to jump on, and when I was settled, we were flying.

I couldn't stop the giggle in my exhilaration as we breezed through the door, up the stairs, and into the kitchen. He stopped just in front of the counter and let me drop down before flashing me a wink and disappearing up the stairs with my bag. He came back down a few seconds later and went around the counter to start making a salad from the looks of things. "Your bag's on your bed." He told me, working on the salad at human speed while Rosalie held a glass bowl to put it in.

I looked around the kitchen to see Carlisle and Esme working on chicken and what looked like fettuccine with marinara sauce. "Where's my Ninja and Pixie Sticks?" I asked, noting their absence. "Oh, Alice wanted to bring you some violets, so she made Jasper go with her up into the mountains to pick a small bouquet for you. They should be back soon though." Esme told me.

I nodded and sat in a bar stool, watching them cook, before Rosalie piped up. "Is this even a good idea? It's not like she's Italian." She said, gesturing to the Italian food being cooked. "Well, her name is Stella, which is Italian, so it's close enough." Emmett said, making us all laugh "I actually love Italian food, Beauty Queen. It's my favorite after Greek food, with good ole' American food coming in a very close third." I told her, touched at her concern that they were making a meal I might not like.

Suddenly, a throat cleared, startling us all. We turned and I couldn't hold back the groan at seeing Broodward with Bella standing in the doorway. Esme, always the kind one, stepped away from the stove to greet the girl. "Bella, we're making Italian if you'd like some." She said, and I groaned again, louder this time. "Great, another place of peace for me that has been invaded by the broody nightmare that is Bella Swan." I said, not even bothering to keep it down before I turned to Rosalie. "Can you t least keep her out of my room? I don't want that Greek palace that Esme made for me to be contaminated by all things broody." I requested, not even caring if Bella heard me.

Rosalie giggled, while Emmett snorted and they both nodded. Suddenly two faint thumps sounded to our left, and I turned to see that Alice and Jasper had returned, Alice carrying a small handful of violets. "Bella, I'm Alice." The pixie of a girl said, bouncing forward to give my adoptive sister a polite hug. "Oh, you do smell good." She said, coming back over to me and handing me the small bouquet. "Hope you like them." She said, giving me a peck on the cheek.

I grinned and hugged at her, before smiling at Jasper and going towards him. "Jasper's the newest vegetarian, it's hard for him." Edward told my twit of a sister, causing me to stop in place and give him a very heated glare. "Bullshit! He's an empath you dumb fuck, bloodlust is an emotion, and with you being stupid enough to be close to your blood singer constantly, it's no wonder he has issues being near my stupid ass sister when you're close by! He can feel your damn bloodlust! Honestly, Jasper is probably the strongest one here, but you don't acknowledge it you pretentious bastard! Don't you ever put my best friend and Ninja down like that again, or I swear, I'll grab a can of hairspray and a lighter and torch your sorry ass without batting an eye!" I growled.

I ignored his dumbfounded look and gave Jasper a long hug, making sure to have my jugular vein close to his mouth to prove my point. Jasper must have felt how truly pissed I was, because he returned the hug and pressed a calming kiss to the crown of my head, not even once aiming for my jugular. "Thank you for standing up for me, but you have to calm down. You don't want to kill anybody, do you?" He asked, probably meaning it rhetorically, but I shrugged in response.

I did want to kill Broodward sometimes, now being one of them, but I didn't want to explain to Charlie that I accidentally killed Bella while aiming for that pathetic excuse of a boy.

After about a minute of staying in Jasper's arms, mostly to calm down and partly because he was actually restraining me, I finally sighed. "I'm good now, Ninja. No more homicidal thoughts toward that creep than normal, you can let me go now." I told him. He hesitated just long enough to see that my emotions were mostly calm and partly irritated, my usual emotions around either one of the two, and let me go.

Esme came forward with a plate that she set down in front of one of the bar stools, and as I went to sit down, Broodward cleared his throat unnecessarily again. "You know, I didn't know vampires could have throat issues, but I'm sure a cough drop will clear that up." I said.

He must have tried to glare at me again, because he looked constipated again. I just gave him a deadpan expression as I picked up my fork and started twirling my chicken fettuccine marinara around it. "And take something for that constipation while you're at it, you look like you're having issues again." I said, before taking a bite of my pasta. "Holy shit, guys this is awesome!" I exclaimed after the flavor hit my tongue, while twirling more around my fork and all but shoving the second bite into my mouth, ignoring the broody bunch that was made up of only two people as they left.

"Was that necessary, Stella?" Carlisle asked, looking suspiciously like he was holding back laughter himself. "He's a vampire and he cleared his throat, and he looked constipated afterward. Yes, it was necessary, uncle Carlisle." I told him. He sighed, looking at me with fond exasperation, a look I usually received from him after he had witnessed a conversation between myself and his first creation. "I'm going up to my study, try not to burn the house down, you five." He said, casting a teasing glance to the rest of us. We all just shot him innocent smiles and I went back to eating.

After a few minutes, Rosalie made a noise of irritation. "He's giving her a damn tour." She explained at my questioning look. "As long as he leaves my room alone, I'll be fine. However, if he or Bella go anywhere near my beautiful room, you guys are going to be one short, and Charlie's gonna be pissed that I put Bella in the hospital." I said, knowing full well that the dimwit could hear me. "You just scared him. He just told her what room was yours and moved on." Jasper told me. I smirked as I took the last bite of my amazing pasta. "Good, because my room is my sanctuary. If anyone disturbs it without my permission, I will go nuts." I said simply, getting up and heading to the living room.

I plopped down on the couch and pulled out my phone, ignoring Emmett and Rosalie as they sat on either side of me, and started texting daddy Zeus. I had witnessed a vampire baseball game only once, and it was awesome enough that I wanted to see another one. I asked him if he would make a thunderstorm over the area, but keep their field dry so that I could watch another vampire baseball game. I had to wait a little while for his response, but I didn't mind, he was one of my busiest parents after all, but he eventually got back to me.

I smiled at his confirmation that he would create a thunderstorm, and sent him a quick text to thank him before looking at Alice, who had just entered her vision trance. She grinned as she came out of it a few seconds later and nodded at me, knowing it was my doing. I winked at her before a muffled crash came from up on the third floor. "Come on, let's go tell Edward, I just saw a thunderstorm for tonight." Alice said, grabbing my hand and Jasper's.

Emmett and Rosalie beamed at me, figuring out as well that this was my doing, before Alice pulled me up the stairs. She dragged me over to a door that I hadn't gone near, having been told whose room this was and stopped for a second. "Come in, alice." We heard his annoying voice say. Alice opened the door, still holding my hand, and danced into the room. "We thought you were eating Bella, so we came to ask if you wanted to share." Alice told im, prompting Bella to look at her in horror before looking at me, as if she thought I came to stop her. "And I came with to see how big a mess it would make. Ninja said that he doesn't leave a mess, but I wanted proof." I said, shrugging.

I wanted to die laughing at the look of utter fear Bella got on her face at that. "Actually, we're here to tell you that Alice saw a thunderstorm coming in tonight." Jasper said, making me groan. "Aw, Ninja! You just had to go and ruin my fun, didn't you?" I complained, pouting. He just laughed and picked me up bridal style, and ran us back down to the living room, Alice right behind us. "Did you tell Esme?" Jasper asked Emmett as he dropped me on the couch.

I shrieked in surprise, but laughed as soon as I hit the couch. "Yeah, she's calling Carlisle. He only had to cover an hour for one of the other doctors, who was in Port Angeles and had car issues. He should be back shortly, and then we'll get ready to go." He said, smiling. The Broody Duo came down a few minutes later, as me and the boys were playing the Wii, and Alice and Rosalie were reading fashion and car magazines respectively. "I'm taking Bella home so she can inform Charlie that she will be joining us for baseball tonight." Broodward said, making me snort, even as I blocked a strike from Jasper on Wii swords play. "Like that's believable, she hates anything to do with sports. She doesn't even bother watching any of the games with Charlie, he's gonna be either doubled over laughing, or suspicious as hell." I muttered.

I heard Jasper laugh, and smirked at him leaving an opening because of it. I immediately struck, ignoring the pathetic couple, and knocked Jasper off the platform. He groaned while Emmett and I laughed, the girls joining in a second later after seeing that I had won. I loved that I could play Wii sports with the guys, and they would have to play as humans because vampire speed wouldn't be picked up by the sensor. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the storm by the way, Emmett and I have been itching to play ball again." He said, giving me a fond smile.

We continued to play, sometimes I versed Emmett, and others I versed Jasper, killing a few hours before we needed to get up to the clearing. I got a ride on the Ninja Express up to the field, all of us having changed into baseball outfits, with Alice surprising me with my own, and they all ran up to the clearing for the storm that had been promised.

 **A/N: Here we go guys! The next chapter is the game, which means that this story is sadly, almost finished. Don't worry though! I said a few chapters back that there was a sequel in progress, and I meant it. I'm having loads of fun writing it, as it gives my twisted brain more to play with. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Love ya, and R &R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: If you recognize it, I don't own it. BTW major Bella bashing, and some Edward bashing!**

 **Bold italics is Greek.** _regular italics is mental conversations_

When we arrived, Jasper dropped me off near a big boulder that I quickly sat down on, Rosalie joining me, while the others started marking the bases. After a few minutes of her and I talking cars, the annoying two came into the clearing. "Was that you we heard, Edward?" Esme asked.

I was confused for a second before I remembered that Rosalie had told me that Edward was laughing about something a minute ago. "It sounded like a bear choking." Emmett said, a playful look on his face. "You would know all about that, wouldn't you, Teddy Bear? I heard about your little mishap when you went hunting last time." I told him. He pouted at me, causing Rosalie and I to crack up while Bella mumbled something.

Rosalie turned to glare at her, making me smirk internally. I found it absolutely hilarious that she hated Bella with a passion. The others didn't like her much either, but Rosalie was the only one who expressed it openly. She dropped down from the boulder and turned so that she was in piggyback position, and I dropped down onto her back. She ran us over to the home plate area and set me down gently, walking away to do something else as Bella and Esme came over, talking softly. Studying them, I guessed that Esme must have been telling Bella her story, if the horrified look on the brat's face was any clue.

Finally, they reached me, and I smiled at Esme. "You can watch from here, Bella. Stella has become our umpire from the last time she watched us play. It's always interesting, since she has no problems irritating my children, Edward especially." She said, giving me a look.

I just grinned in return, completely unabashed. "Not my fault that he's a pissy little shit. He may be the fastest runner, but he doesn't hit as hard, making it easier for him to get out. I call fairly, if he doesn't like it, he shouldn't play." I said simply. Bella looked at me and seemed like she was trying to glare at me, but she really just looked like an annoyed kitten. "Ready?" Esme asked, and I smirked. "Batter up!" I shouted, unnecessarily, but it was still fun.

Rosalie stepped up to the plate, and I smirked. She'd either get a home run, or she'd get out. With a strike like a cobra, Alice pitched, and Rosalie's bat connected with a thunderous boom. "Okay, now I see why you need the thunder." I heard Bella mutter from behind me, and I had to roll my eyes at her stupidity. They were vampires, of course their strength would cause a loud boom when the bat connected with the ball. I had witnessed Emmett actually turn a ball to dust accidentally my first game with them. The ball came shooting out of the forest and into Esme's waiting hand, just a second before Rosalie slid to home plate. "Out!" I called. Rosalie rolled her eyes as she stood, dusting some of the dirt off idly.

I grinned at her as the game continued, Bella pouting, or possible attempting to glare when I gleefully announced Edward was out. I scoffed internally at her reaction, she probably thought I'd show favoritism to him because he was her boyfriend. I snorted at the thought, bitch please, I don't even show favoritism towards my best friends, what made her think I would do so with the only member of the Cullen family I couldn't stand?

The game continued, me calling the plays fairly, and Rosalie's team thrashing Edward's. When my blonde best friend's team was up by two runs however, Alice gasped before calling for the game to stop. Everyone made their way over to the two of us, and I looked at Alice in worry, remembering that they had told me of a group of nomads passing through a few days ago, while Bella just looked confused. "They were leaving, but then they heard us. They want to play." She said, and my eyes widened infinitesimally, my only outward sign of worry. "Are they thirsty?" i asked, and Edward frowned at me, probably pissed that I asked since Bella now looked scared. "Not that I can see." She said, to my relief.

We all looked at Carlisle, waiting for his decision. "We'll keep playing." He said, and we all nodded. The game resumed, though no one dared to hit real hard now, and after a few minutes, three figures emerged from the trees.

There were two men and a woman, all looked rough, in clothes usually found on backpackers that were torn and dirty. The man in the middle had chocolate colored skin with dreadlocks that went just past his shoulders, and the red eyes that indicated his diet. The man on his right had dirty blonde hair that was pulled into a small ponytail, the usual pale skin though it was darker, as if he had been naturally tanned when he had been changed, and the red eyes. Both men had a lean build, though the blonde was more muscular, particularly in the arms, indicating some form of weapons training, most likely a sword or a bow.

The woman had fiery red hair that had leaves tangled in it, with a feline like grace, pale skin, and the same red eyes as her companions. She kept looking at the blonde man every few seconds, making me think that they were mates. Looking at the stances of the two males again, I realized that the dark-skinned man was a front, while the blonde was the real coven leader. "We thought we heard a game." The fake leader said in a smooth, but pleasant voice, baring just the slightest French accent.

I focused a small part of my mind on the conversation, but mostly focused on the fact that the blonde was looking at me. Not like he wanted to eat me, but like he wanted to talk to me, with just a slight look of protectiveness in his eyes that seemed instinctual. "I am Laurent, and these are Victoria, and James." The fake leader, Laurent, introduced. "I'm Carlisle, and these are my family. Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and the soul sibling of the last four, Stella." He said, making my eyes widen slightly. I hadn't realized that I was the soul sibling of my four best friends.

It was a cherished bond in the vampire world, almost as precious as a mate bond. By announcing my bond with the four of them, I was basically just announced as untouchable, and the three nomads eyes widened at the declaration. "A soul sibling? I have not met one in many years." The blonde, James said.

My eyes widened at the familiar New York accent with a tinge of Greek in it, and knew instantly what it meant. "What cabin were you?" I asked him, making his eyes go wider. "I thought you smelled like home. Cabin 7, you?" He asked. I smirked, knowing that even as a vampire, he would have heard of me. "I'm allowed in all the cabins." I told him. As expected, his jaw dropped slightly, yet Edward still looked confused. I smiled at the fact that momma Hera must be protecting James' thoughts of me. A sudden gust of wind blew past me, ruffling Bella's hair and sent her scent toward James. "You brought a snack?" He asked, taking a deep breath in.

The reaction was instantaneous as Edward shoved Bella behind him. "She's with us." Carlisle said calmly. The three of them straightened out of their hunting crouches and turned to leave. "We need to go." Carlisle said, and Edward took Bella, while Emmett slung me onto his back, the others already running.

We made it back to their house in no time, and Emmett left to help Bella and Edward. "I'm going to go change, I'll be right back." I said, breaking the tense atmosphere of the living room. Esme smiled at me tightly and nodded, and I took that as my excuse to leave. I went up to my room and changed into one of the outfits I brought, having known that Alice would probably want me to have options. When I went back downstairs, Laurent was there, much to my surprise. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I have come to warn you, as I just told the Cullens. James is a tracker, very skilled, and he has set his sights on the other human." He said.

I snorted before I could help it, drawing attention to me. "Of course he's a skilled tracker, do you know what we were talking about when we spoke of cabins?" I asked him. He shook his head in the negative, surprising me as I thought he would have known. "No, I joined his coven only a few years ago." He explained. "James is a demigod, a son of Apollo. As one of the twin archers, all his children would be skilled in tracking." I explained. "Is that what he meant when he said you smelled like home?" Carlisle asked, and I nodded. "I must smell faintly of camp. There's a camp for demigods, and a lot of them consider it home, he must be one of them." I explained.

Laurent nodded, as if that explained something. "He told Victoria that he would not allow anyone to go after you, something about being precious." He said. I nodded, just as the door opened and Edward and Bella walked in, Emmett behind them. Laurent repeated his warning about James and Victoria before leaving. "Rosalie, can you take Bella and switch clothes with her?" Edward asked, almost immediately after Laurent left. "Why should I? She's nothing to me, but an annoying little brat who thinks she has a place in this family. The only Swan welcome in this family is my soul sister, and your little brat is not her." She said.

I was torn between laughing and wanting to hug her. Edward just turned to Esme, unbothered. "Esme?" He asked, making her nod. "Of course." She said, before picking Bella up and zipping up the stairs. I looked around and noticed that Alice wasn't there, before I saw her coming down the stairs with my bag in hand. "You're going to need it." She said, putting it in the trunk of Carlisle's Mercedes.

Before I could question her, Esme and Bella came back down the stairs. I ignored Edward arguing with Alice and Jasper over who was taking Bella to Phoenix as my phone went off. The buzzing noise stopped all conversation as I answered it, seeing on the caller I.D. that it was Charlie _(Italics is Charlie)_ "Charlie? Is everything okay, why are you calling?" I asked. _"Bella left, she said what Renee said when she left. Stella, I don't know what to do, am I a bad father?"_ He asked, and I could tell that he was in tears.

At hearing what Bella had done, my face closed off, save for the absolutely livid glare I sent Bella. "The Cullens were just telling me that Bella broke up with Edward, I'm going after her. I'll go to Phoenix, because I know her well enough to know she went back, talk some sense into that completely empty head of hers, and drag her back." I told him. I heard Charlie sniff for a second before he spoke. _"I don't want you to drag her back. If she's unhappy here, I don't want to make it worse."_ He said, and my glare intensified at the bitch in question. "No, she's crossed the line by daring to make you hear those words again, Charlie. As of right now, I don't care what you and Renee say, I'm going to Phoenix and giving that self-righteous bitch the epic beat down she deserves. I love you and Renee, but Bella has never been my sister, and by telling you those words, she has pissed me off beyond belief. She knew those words would hurt you, and it's about time she experienced a fraction at the very least of the pain she has dealt to you over the years. I'm kicking her ass. If she wants to stay in Phoenix, fine, but her first while back, all she's going to be seeing is the inside of a hospital room." I told him.

I relished in the hurt and panicked look on Bella's face as I said the words she had always ignored, and knew that they were sinking in for the first time. _"Stella, you can't do that, it's assault."_ Charlie said, sounding tired and depressed. "No, I'm defending the honor of a loved one. I'm done with her bullshit Charlie, it's time she learned that she can't get away with treating you like shit." I said.

He sighed, but sounded slightly resigned when he spoke again. _"Stella, please. For me, no violence."_ He asked, and I pouted slightly before speaking again. "Fine, I won't beat her sorry ass into a bloody pulp, but I'm still going to hand her her ass verbally." I told him, before exchanging goodbyes and hanging up.

I gave the ultimate death glare to the quivering brat in question as I spoke in a deadly calm tone. "You are dead bitch. I have always considered you nothing but an annoying pain in my ass, but you have crossed the line hurting Charlie. You'd better count your fucking blessings that I told him I wouldn't beat your pathetic ass, otherwise you'd be in a coma. As of right now, my only sisters are Alice and Rosalie. You are fucking nothing, do you hear me? Absolutely nothing but an ungrateful little bitch who can't even appreciate her own damn parents. If it wouldn't crush Charlie and Renee, I might even help James finish you off, you piece of shit bitch." I growled, getting into the mercedes and slamming the door shut.

I could tell that I terrified her, and the part of me that was like daddy Ares relished that fact. However, my inner momma Hestia hated the fact that I just did that. A minute after I got in, Alice, Jasper, and Bella got in the car as well, bella sliding to sit as far from me as possible. I was silent for most of the drive, waiting until Bella fell asleep in the middle of California before speaking. "How deeply asleep is she, Jazz?" I asked, using his other nickname as I was still pissed at her. "She's completely out, Stella." He said, a questioning edge to his voice.

I ignored that as I pulled out my phone and went through my contacts, going straight to the one I wanted and hit call. Luckily, the one I wanted picked up immediately. _(Italics again for the other end of the call)_ _"Hello?"_ She answered. "Nemesis, I need a favor from the goddess of revenge." I greeted, looking over at Bella as she slept, smirking slightly. _"What can I do for you, your highness?"_ She asked, using the title that annoyed me somewhat. It was to be expected though, since I had been named Princess of Olympus shortly after my birth. "Do you know what Bella did to Charlie?" I asked. _"Of course, so many revenge options opened up when she did that."_ She said sounding slightly dreamy.

I chuckled, sounding slightly devious. She may also be the goddess of balance, but she loved her revenge domain as well. "Physical pain for emotional pain? It fits as revenge, and balance." I suggested, adding the balance to make it easier to convince her. I could practically hear her grin before she responded, laughing joyously. _"Oh, you are brilliant, Princess! She will experience physical agony for the emotional agony she gave Charlie, it's so perfect!"_ She exclaimed, and I could almost hear her excitement as she set things in motion.

I smiled, knowing that she would be executing the balance and revenge soon. "Thanks Nemesis, I owe you." I told her. _"Oh no, Princess. Revenge is one of my domains, this is just me doing my job. You just made it better by adding a balance to it as well."_ She said. We exchanged goodbyes and hung up the phone, with me feeling extremely accomplished. "Was that necessary Stella?" Jasper asked softly, so as not to wake the unsuspecting brat. "She made it possible, I just called the goddess in charge of balance and revenge. If my idea was too harsh, Nemesis would have told em. In fact, judging by how she sounded, she's actually going lighter than it could be." I told him. He just hummed in response and I was hit with a heavy dose of lethargy. "Damn you, Ninja." I mumbled out, just before I fell into oblivion.

 **A/N: Oh, my gosh! I only have one or two more chapters left in this story, holy shit! How did you guys like Stella's rant to Bella after that phone call from Charlie though? It was surprisingly easy for me to write, since all I had to do was tap into the emotions I would feel if I was Stella, who loves Charlie dearly for everything he's done for her, and use the words I would. I think what makes this story so fun to write though, is that I'm putting the emotions I would feel in the situations Stella ends up in, into her. By doing this, I'm making Stella more real, using my own emotions for her. I'm glad that you guys are liking the story, and it makes me so happy to know that so many people are enjoying it. I will try to get the sequel up soon after this story is complete, but I can't make any promises on how soon. I'll have the next chapter up in a bit! Love you guys, and remember to R &R!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: If you recognize it, I don't own it. BTW major Bella bashing, and some Edward bashing!**

 **Bold italics is Greek.** _regular italics is mental conversations_

 **Reviewer Raiynathedaugherofdarkness, thank you so much for your review, it made me want to cry happy tears!**

When I woke up, we were in a hotel room, and I was laying on the couch. "Morning, Sunshine." I heard Jasper's voice say from beside me.

I groaned and turned my head to face him. "Fuck you, Jasper. You do not get to play that game when you were the one to knock me out." I told him. "What time is it, anyway?" I asked, sitting up. "Just after seven, you want breakfast?" Alice informed me. I glared at her, earning a bright smile in return as she went over to the phone and ordered room service. "Where's the little brat?" I asked, looking around to make sure she was out of my line of sight. "We got conjoining rooms. Bella's in the other one, and we decided to hang out with you." Alice said, hanging up the phone.

I snorted in amusement, giving her a look. "Well of course you wanted you wanted to be in here, your brother is the only Cullen stupid enough to actually want to spend a ton of time with her." I said.

The next three days passed in pretty much the same fashion, just sitting in the hotel room, unfortunately keeping the conjoining door open, and waiting for news. Finally, on day three, we finally caught a break. Alice had a vision of Renee's living room and had called the others, who had boarded a plane here, to Phoenix. Bella had gotten a call from Renee a few minutes ago, according to Alice, and she'd been looking antsy ever since she hung up.

We checked out and went to the airport to wait for the Cullens to get here and take Bella somewhere else. I'd have to tell Charlie that she wasn't at the house, so I decided to come back. We waited at the arrival area, while Alice and Jasper discussed different locations to send the bitch. I nearly had a heart attack when they suggested New York, worried that she would somehow find a way to ruin that place for me as well. When the plane's impending arrival was early by five minutes, Bella said that she was finally hungry, and requested Jasper to go with her to help keep her calm.

A few minutes later, Jasper came back alone, and looking quite pissed. "She found a way to leave!" He growled out, barely sounding human. My eyes widened in realization, remembering that this floor had a restroom with two exits. "That stupid bitch! If she's dumb enough to pull this shit, I hope she dies!" I ground out. "What do you mean?" Alice asked, the question seemingly aimed at both of us. "The bathroom on this floor has two exits, Bella must have used the other one to ditch. If she's honestly this stupid enough to pull this, I hope the dumb bitch does die!" I said.

Just then, the Cullens came into view, and Broodward seemed to have read Jasper's mind. "You let her escape?!" He hissed. I glared at him, completely ignoring his irritated look. "Look, asshole. Just because you got the stupid bitch into this situation, doesn't mean that we're going to hold her hostage. Jasper didn't let her do anything. She said she needed to use the bathroom, so he let her go. He wasn't going to babysit her while she went. If she decided to run off on this stupid ass suicide mission, then I hope she succeeds." I said, before turning to Alice. "The vision you had when Bella identified a ballet studio, it's the place we went to for lessons as kids. It's called Mimi's Dance Studio, just around the corner from Renee's place." I said.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Edward was off, making me groan. "Impatient fucker. James is a damn demigod, he's going to put up one hell of a fight. I half hope that James wins and kills one of them. Maybe a nice dose of reality is just what those two dumbasses need." I said, walking with the others to the parking garage and picking up the Mercedes.

Carlisle got into the seat and took off, weaving through traffic as if it were nothing, following my directions to get to the studio. Since the house was in Scottsdale, it took us about a half an hour at the speed we were going, cutting the hour to hour and a half long drive down dramatically. "She's going to be injured at the very least, by the way." I said as Carlisle got off the exit I told him to. "Why is that?" Carlisle asked, not sounding the least bit panicked, just slightly alarmed at how I seemed to know this.

I smirked at him in the rear view mirror before answering. "I made a call to Nemesis. She's giving Bella physical pain for the emotional pain she put Charlie through." I said calmly. He nodded, but said nothing, as we pulled up to the studio a minute later. We all flung ourselves out of the car, me doing so mostly to avoid getting trampled, and ran inside just in time to pull Edward off James.

Jasper ordered for floorboards to be pulled up, but James struggled to get free from Emmett's grip. Seeing this, Alice immediately jumped in to detach his head, and I bowed my head for a moment. **_"May you journey safely to the Underworld, son of Apollo."_** I murmured as he was fully dismembered and thrown into the fire that had been started. Bella's screeching pulled me out of my brief sorrow of losing one of my brothers, and Jasper took me out of the building so I wouldn't have to be there for it. The others came out a few minutes later, Bella unconscious in Edward's arms. "We have to get her to the hospital, now." Carlisle said, and I nodded before being picked up by Emmett as we ran to the hospital while Carlisle, Alice, Edward, and Bella rode in the Mercedes.

When we got there, Carlisle took Bella from Edward and carried her in, spewing medical terms that I blocked out, my Apollo heritage having already analyzed Bella's wounds for me to know that she had a broken leg, most likely a clean break, a severed femoral artery, mild head trauma, a mild concussion, cuts from glass, and a bite mark on her right wrist. All in all, I'd say Nemesis did okay, since Bella would be in pain for a while, even if she did manage to heal quickly.

Bella was taken back for surgery on her leg to take care of the severed artery, and I plopped down on a seat in the waiting room and pulled out my phone to make a call. _"Hello?"_ Came Charlie's gruff voice as he answered. "We're at the hospital close to the house in Phoenix." I said simply. _"I thought you weren't going to use violence!"  
_ He exclaimed, and I could hear squeaky springs, indicating that he had probably just shot up off his recliner. "I didn't. That doesn't mean Bella's graceless ass couldn't have a klutz moment. We convinced her stupid ass to come see myself and the Cullens at the hotel we were at, but she tripped and fell down two flights of stairs and through a damn window! She broke her leg, severed a femoral artery, got minor cuts over her arms and scalp, and probably a concussion, along with some weird wound on her wrist that none of us could figure out. She's in surgery now to take care of the artery, and maybe the leg. That's all we know right now, sorry." I said, coming up with a believable cover story on the spot.

Charlie sighed in response, sounding exasperated, yet oddly relieved that I didn't do anything. I wasn't sure what to make of the fact that Charlie clearly didn't doubt I could put Bella in the hospital. _"I'll be on the next flight down there. Have you called Renee to tell her yet?"_ He asked. "No, I wanted to tell you first, since her Selfish Bitchiness left you the way she did. I'll call Renee right after we hang up, promise. See you when you get here." I said, before hanging up.

I looked at Alice for a second, smirking at the slightly excited look on her face. "Go make some evidence of Bella's epic klutz moment, will you?" I asked, and she nodded eagerly before rushing out of the hospital at human speed. Shaking my head, I turned to Jasper. "Your mate is insane." I said simply, going through my contacts to find Renee's number. "Tell me about it, she's your soul sister." He retorted. I waited for a second before hitting call to smirk at him. "True, but you're the one married to her." I fired back, hitting the call button.

When Renee picked up, I spilled the same fake story to her about Bella's injuries, and she agreed to come up to Phoenix, but not before telling me the good news that Phil had gotten signed with the Jacksonville Suns baseball team. She offered the chance to move in with them as she packed -I had heard her ask Phil to grab her suitcase for her- which I politely declined. When she had asked why, I sighed in response. "Because Renee, unlike Bella, I actually do like Forks. Besides, I've made some awesome friends and I don't want to leave them yet, not to mention, I want to live with Charlie for a while. You've had me for most of my life, it's only fair to give him a turn that's longer than a couple weeks." I explained.

I heard her breezy giggle before she could reply to that. "Fair enough, Stella. I've got to go now, Phil just came in with my flight information, I've gotta get going now if I'm going to make my flight on time. I'll see you soon, and I love you." She said, a sentiment I returned before we hung up. Alice came back into the waiting room an hour and a half later, looking immensely proud of herself. "It's done, and I've got a hotel room for you about a block away." She said, and I looked over at her, slightly bleary eyed due to the fact that I hated hospitals and being bored. "Think you could take me over there?" I asked. She nodded, and I bid Jasper and Emmett a goodnight, and left with Alice.

 **A/N: Holy shit people, one more left! I guess tonight's going to be a triple update, since I've only got one more chapter for you guys! I'll post a notification on this story when the sequel is up, but I've got to get some more of it written. It is my preference to pre-write a story, then post it, that way I don't get writer's block mid story. Love you guys, and R &R!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: If you recognize it, I don't own it. BTW major Bella bashing, and some Edward bashing!**

 **Bold italics is Greek.** _regular italics is mental conversations_

Four days later

It's been four days since Bella's stupidity at the dance studio. Charlie and Renee both got in just before sunrise, meaning I was asleep in the hotel room Alice had gotten for me when they arrived. I had told Renee of what Bella had said, and even she admitted that it had been a hit below the belt, saying how unlike Bella that was. I had also informed her of my disowning of Bella as even my adoptive sister, which broke her heart, but she understood, stating that I had always been a daddy's girl. I thought I'd crack a rib holding in my laughter at hearing that.

If only she knew that I had eight dads, plus Charlie, I had thought at the time. They were introduced to the Cullens, bar Rosalie and Esme, who stayed in Forks to protect Charlie at first, and now it was more for the act that they were waiting for us to get back since they hadn't been feeling too well after the baseball game.

I had taken advantage of a little tidbit that Carlisle told me, saying that Edward wouldn't be able to hear me speak or think at the hotel while he was here due to so many different thoughts and conversations, and I had told Charlie and Renee about my true parentage last night. They had both been stunned, but after I had called daddy Hermes on my cell, and they all came over, my adoptive parents believed me, and agreed to keep the secret from Bella.

Charlie had immediately pounced on me after my parents had introduced themselves and told my story, hugging melike his life depended on it, Renee joining in a few seconds behind him. They had kept apologizing to my parents while hugging me, horrified with the fact that they had adopted me when I had been kidnapped. They both kindly accepted momma Hera's mental barrier for the information of the Greek world, and Renee had been given permission to tell Phil, seeing as he was my adoptive step-father. I had also told them of all the deities I had contact with because of my phone, and Charlie froze the second I mentioned Nemesis. "She's the goddess of revenge, isn't she?" He had asked.

I had known that I was busted right then and there, but nodded anyway. "You wouldn't have happened to have called her, would you?" He had continued, and I had nodded again, not even ashamed. "A decent balance, with revenge. Bella got physical pain for your emotional and I have no shame for that, you said I couldn't use violence on her. I made a call to the revenge goddess. It wasn't violent on my end, just a call for a favor." I had informed him.

They had both tried to yell at me, but found it difficult to do over the praises of daddies Ares, Apollo, Hermes, and even daddy Zeus. Momma Athena had found it irritatingly amusing that I had used my brain to find a loophole in my promise not to be violent toward Bella, to make the call to Nemesis, stating that not many would have thought of that.

After that had come the terrifying part, my adoptive parents mingling with my birth parents. Charlie had ended up making friends with daddy Zeus who liked him because he was a cop, something that he loved as the god of justice. Renee had made friends with momma Hestia, who bonded with her over the fact that Renee had a very strong love for family. She had even told momma Hestia that she still cared very much for Charlie, she just couldn't be married to him because they were too different. Renee had considered Charlie the best friend that she would flirt with, but she really shouldn't have tried a relationship with, because it screwed up the whole dynamic when it ended badly.

Momma Aphrodite had also liked Renee due to the birthday tradition of designer outfits, and had told Renee that she would have 16 new designer outfits of her own in her closet when she got back to Jacksonville, one for each year they raised me.

Renee had tried to refuse, funnily enough, but had been shot down by all my mothers saying that it was more a gift for raising me so well, as well as a token of their appreciation. Charlie had also found out about my slight cheat with my first time showing him my archery skills, but after finding out it was for speed, and not accuracy, he shut up. I had also informed him that my my sparring partner was actually daddy Ares, which had been funny to see his reaction, as he gaped like a fish. Charlie ended up striking up a friendship with the war god after he snapped out of it, and that had scared me slightly, but in the end, all 14 of my birth parents had decided that they liked my adoptive parents.

They had both confessed to me after the deities had left that they liked my birth parents too, and that momma Aphrodite had given her phone number to Renee, and daddy Zeus did the same for Charlie. I had groaned and then proceeded to be terrified at the thought when they had informed me.

Shaking my head, I came back to the present and out of my thoughts to find Emmett smirking at me. "Damn, if I knew you'd go all 'lost in thought' on me, I wouldn't have asked how your night was." He joked. I just groaned in response and leaned my head onto his shoulder. "It was weird and terrifying. Does that satisfy your curiosity, oh great Teddy Bear?" I asked sarcastically. He chuckled in response, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as Charlie came rushing our way from the cafeteria. "Renee texted me, she's awake!" He exclaimed, heading into Bella's hospital room. "Damn, there goes my peace and quiet." I said.

Emmett nodded sagely as Renee came out of the room, smiling softly at Emmett and I. I had told her when she first met the Cullens that Carlisle and Esme were like an aunt and uncle to me, while the kids were my siblings. She had asked me what I considered Edward, and I had laughed and told her that he was an annoying, whiny, spoiled little shit that I only put up with for my siblings and aunt and uncle's sakes. She had also proven to my present Cullen siblings that she had somewhat the same sense of humor I had, by laughing her head off when I told her Edward had a Volvo of all pieces of shit. "Bella is under the impression that you hate her." Renee told me, sitting down in a chair on my other side.

My head all but flew off Emmett's shoulder to look at her. "She finally gets it?" I asked excitedly. She frowned at me slightly, something she always did when my hate for Bella came up, but she nodded anyway. My smile must have been blinding as I laughed joyously. "About damn time! Had I known all I needed to do was tell her that she was dead for hurting Charlie for her to get it, I may have done that a few years go when she decided she wouldn't come to Forks anymore." I said, before seeing her slightly disappointed face. "I'm sorry it hurts you and Charlie so much, but I've told you the shit she's pulled since we left. It's about time she understood that I can't stand her." I told her.

She sighed, but nodded anyway and stood up. "I have to go, Phil needs my help with getting things taken care of in Florida, and I just can't stay any longer. I love you, though." She said, pulling me in for a hug as I stood up. "Love you too, Renee. Call me when you get back to Jacksonville, I want to make sure you get back alright." I said, despite knowing full well that daddy Zeus wouldn't let anything happen to her. She must have known that as well, because she smirked at me before saying that she would, before she left. Now all I had to do was survive Bella again. Groan.

Time skip to a few weeks later, prom night at the Forks High gym

Tonight was prom, and I had come with the Cullens. I didn't have a date, but I was perfectly fine with that, having wanted to come alone. Emmett and Jasper had both taken turns dancing with me while we waited for the mess that is Bella, and the annoyance that is Edward to arrive. Rosalie had told me that he had taken out his Aston Martin Vanquish to pick Bella up, the damned drama queen that he is.

I was currently standing off to the side, drinking some punch and watching my friends and soul siblings twirl around the dance floor, Bella and Edward having arrived a few minutes ago, and were dancing as well. Well, actually Edward was dancing, Bella was just awkwardly standing on his feet, one foot clad in a stiletto heel, the other in a black walking cast. Alice was a comic genius, dressing Bella up to make her uncomfortable, though the stiletto was comic gold. Put the huge klutz who already had a walking cast on in a four inch heel. I snorted just looking at her.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder, prompting me to turn. Who I saw, was definitely not what I expected.

I had been expecting one of the many boys from Forks High who had been staring at me in my silver floor length, backless prom dress that had a slit up to mid thigh on my right side with spaghetti straps holding it on my shoulders. The gold jewelry I had on contrasted nicely, since they were gold with diamonds, and the silver diamond studded three inch stilettos I was wearing made me seem like an ethereal beauty. I had been the subject of stares and drooling all night long along with Rosalie.

What I had not been expecting though, was for the person who tapped my shoulder to be a god. My eyes widened as I laid eyes on the wavy black haired, blue eyed, muscular form of my brother Eros. He was the son of momma Aphrodite, and was the god of sexual desire and love. He was basically the male version of our shared mother, something I always found kinda funny. "Hey, Stella. Remember me, Eric from cabin 10?" He asked, giving me his cover name and referencing our shared mother by her cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

I quickly plastered a surprised, but pleased grin on my face to keep up the act. "Yeah! Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" I asked, not really needing to fake wondering why he was here. He smiled at me, and I could hear some of the girls behind me swoon. I couldn't blame them either, if he wasn't my brother, I'd probably be attempting to kiss him by now. It wasn't like I was easy or anything though, it was just part of the love magic he and momma Aphrodite gave off. She could convince a person into bed with just a look, he could do it with a smile. "I was in the area, and I knew you went to school here, so I looked up when your prom was to surprise you. I hope your date doesn't get too mad at me." He said, actually sounding amused at the thought of annoying any date of mine. "No worries, I willingly came alone. Well, I came with a group of friends, but I don't have an actual date, so alone." I said, not worried in the least bit about sounding pathetic to him.

I had hung out with Eros before once, and had found him to be laid back and funny, even if he was a slight man-whore. I couldn't hold that against him though, he was the god of sexual desire after all. "Mind if we go outside? I wanna talk to you." He said, and I nodded draining the remaining punch, and taking his offered arm with an eye roll. I just knew I would get grilled by Jessica about the 'super hot guy that only had eyes for me' when she had the chance.

Eros lead me over to a gazebo and snapped his fingers, sitting down on one of the seats, while I sat across from him on another. "We can speak freely now, and your vampire friends won't hear anything." He said, and I nodded, leaning back. "Why are you really here, Eros? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you since I rarely do, but why are you actually here?" I asked. He gave me an offended look, putting a ring clad hand to his heart. "You wound me, dear little sister. Can't a brother just come to see his sister who, as you pointed out, I rarely see?" He asked, and I gave him a deadpan look. "You could, but if you were here simply to see me, you would have come before the prom." I said confidently. "Not if I knew you didn't have a date." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes in fond exasperation, knowing he probably did want to be my date to the prom tonight under the illusion of being a friend from camp, but also knowing he must have another reason. "Well, why don't you tell me the more pressing reason you're here, and then we can go inside and have a grand ol' time getting stared at." I suggested, making him laugh. "Always a riot, Stella. Alright, I'll tell you. Mom said that your soulmate string is slowly getting brighter." He said.

My jaw dropped, not having expected that. "What?" I asked, thinking I'd misheard. "You're soulmate string. It's slowly but steadily getting brighter, and I can see it too. You'll probably met them in the next year or two, sis." He said. "Why didn't momma Aphrodite just tell me that in Phoenix?!" I exclaimed, and he rolled his eyes at me. "Because it only just started getting brighter. Mom noticed it when she checked in on you, before ranting and raving about how pathetic Bella and Edward are, trying to be the next Romeo and Juliet. Mom's so pissed that they're basically ruining such a great love story, she placed a curse on them. She said if they want to be Romeo and Juliet, they can have the tragedies that go with it. They'll have tragedy after tragedy, but neither will be allowed the reprieve of death. Mom gets revenge, you get a free show, and I get jealous because I have a back row ticket to that hilarity. You get to see it in person, I have to watch through a gazing pool or Iris Message." He pouted.

I stared at him for a second before laughing, realizing what I'd get to see. "Cheer up, big brother. I may get to see it in person, but you can at least make popcorn for the show. I have to do this without the snacks." I joked. Honestly, I was excited about my soulmate string getting brighter. I'd finally have the happiness of someone loving me unconditionally.

Eros laughed as well, seeing my joke, and came to sit next to me and pulled me in for a sideways hug. "I'm glad you have a sense of humor, sis. Things would be damned boring if you didn't." He said, and I leaned my head on his shoulder for a moment. "By the way, the amount of sexual desire in that room aimed at you and the blonde in red is enough to nauseate even me. If it wouldn't be so suspicious, I'd make you change." He said, breaking the sweet moment. I burst out laughing, knowing he was serious about wishing I could change. "The blonde in red as you called her is my soul sister Rosalie. And I'm not exactly going to be a virgin goddess brother dear, not if I have a soulmate string." I told him, laughing harder as he pouted and muttered about how he wished I'd be a virgin goddess, and how it wasn't right that he had to feel the sexual desire of men toward his precious baby sister. "Come on, big brother. You wanted to be my prom date, let's go have some fun." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the gazebo. I had about a year before I had to worry about my soulmate. For now, I just wanted to have fun with my brother at prom, and I didn't care how pathetic it sounded.

 **A/N: *sobs* It's over! This story is over! Thank you guys for reading, and following Stella throughout this journey, I had so much fun, and I hope you guys did too. This is my first story to reach complete, let alone a sequel. I can't thank you all enough for reading this, for favoriting and/or following it, and for the reviews! I hope to see you guys again soon, and I hope the next round of Stella's adventures lives up to any excitement you guys develop for it. I will try to get the first chapter up soon, I just have to finish writing the sequel. I love you guys so much, and once again, thank you for sharing Stella's journey with me! Love you all, and see you soon.**


	22. Sequel alert!

**SEQUEL IS UP GUYS! I'VE POSTED THE SEQUEL JUST TODAY, IT'S CALLED DAUGHTER OF OLYMPUS: NEW MOON! READ ON, MY LOYAL READERS, READ ON!**


End file.
